Past Is The Past, The Present Is The Past?
by Frying Pan of DOOM
Summary: 3 teens(Videl, Gohan and OC)go back to the past right when Mirai Trunks is Telling Goku about what is to come for them. Goku Find's out what his kids think of him. legends come true and and true love is found. CHAPTER 15 UP NOW!
1. We Are From The Future!

The Past is the Past, the Present is the past?!?!  
  
This is after Buu but Videl never met Piccolo or Vegeta and Goku never came back and never will. Serena and Gohan don't think of his as a dad only a father or a man that was in their life. Videl can fly and is the great Saiyan-man 2 and Serena is the Great Saiyan-Gal, she looks just like Gohan but she wears blue where its green, gold where it's red and silver where its black, her helmet doesn't have any little antenna (she doesn't pose!). They are all 19 or almost 19 in this fic.  
  
* Hi * = talking telepathically  
  
Yawn =action  
  
'Hi' = normal talking ~~~~~~~~~~ = change scene  
  
Chapter 1 - We are from the future  
  
Serena sighed, Gohan was getting his Saiyan-man costume fixed because Videl had punched him in the face after a bit of a fight, she now was also getting her costume fixed but had to wait till after Gohan.  
  
Fiddling with her long black hair she looked over at Videl  
  
Videl was looking at a machine that had a little antenna out the top and a dial with numbers at the bottom. The numbers were set at 12. Next to the numbers were 2 arrows on pointing forward and another pointing backwards, the one pointing backwards was lit up. Above the dial was a big green button that said 'GO'  
  
Serena recognized it straight away, it was the time machine that Bulma and herself had been working on. She hadn't tested it yet but Serena wanted to use it to go see Mirai Trunks, the one that saved her all those years ago.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ FLASH BACK  
  
(I know this never happened but I thought it might sound pretty cool)  
  
A 9 year old Serena was climbing up a rocking surface looking for android 20 (is that right?) when a Ki blast came straight for her. Holding onto the cliff stopped her from blocking it. The blast hit her nearly killing her. Serena fell to the ground where the android was standing. He bent down and put his hand to her throat, he was going to take all her energy to make himself stronger. Closing her eyes she felt like this was the end when a Ki blast knocked the android off the girl  
  
'Get the hell away from her if you know what good for you!' said a voice. The android then seeing the boy's power ran.  
  
The boy knelt down next to Serena and pulled out a green bean.  
  
'Eat this' the voice said  
  
The girl did as she was told and was almost instantly healed. Looking up she saw a pair of big blue eyes.  
  
Blushing Serena croaked  
  
'Thank you'  
  
The boy smiled and said  
  
'Any time you did the same for me in my time'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'.It do?' Videl asked looking at Gohan  
  
'Don't ask me I didn't make it' said Gohan as Bulma walked out of the room to get some material  
  
Videl then started to press the button  
  
'No Videl don't press that!' Serena yelled as waking up from her daydream  
  
But it was too late Videl had already pressed the button. A light came out of the antenna and covered Serena, Gohan and Videl  
  
12 years in the past  
  
'WHAT! BULMA'S YOUR MOTHER!!!' Goku Yelled!  
  
'Yes, I will be born in 2 years' Mirai Trunks said looking at Goku picked himself off the ground  
  
'You don't.' Goku was cut off but a bright flash of light and 3 people appear and land on Trunks  
  
'What the.?' Goku asked looking at the pile of people  
  
'GET THE HELL OFF ME!' yelled a female voice that could rival Chi-chi's  
  
'Sorry!' a male voice said and a tall teen with short black spiky hair got up from the top of the pile. He wore a black body suit, a green thing ver the top and had a red cape  
  
'Finally fresh air!' said another female voice and the girl who was under the male got up. She had short black hair and blue eyes. She wore a similar outfit but with a light blue not green and the cape was lighter.  
  
The last female the one who had yelled before didn't get up. She just lay there.  
  
From where Serena was she could see only one thing, Mirai's eyes. Not noticing her brother and best friend were off her, she continued to look longingly into his eyes.  
  
'Sis get off Mirai, you don't want people to think you love him do u?' asked the male  
  
Breaking out of her trance the girl got up, muttering something about kami forsaken brothers. She had long black spiky hair, black eyes (she was blushing if you wanted to know) and was taller than Goku. She wore a pair of black pants, white short sleeve shirt, showing her perfect arms, the shirt didn't cling but it didn't hide her body either. She also had a gold belt around her waste and wore white running shoes.  
  
'Free at last!' the female that had yelled before said  
  
'Yeah but where are we?' asked the female with short hair  
  
'We are 12 years into the past, you pressed the button on a new time machine that Bulma and I have been working on and now where in the past' said the first female  
  
'Ok than how do we get back?'  
  
'Is the machine still in tack?' asked the girl with long hair as the male helped Trunks up  
  
'No, when I landed Gohan over there landed on me and broke it.' The girl held up a smashed box 'GOHAN DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU WEIGH? YOU FEEL LIKE A TONE OF!' Yelled the girl  
  
'Ok who are you? Asked Goku looking at the youth  
  
'Ah we are.well we are.' Gohan started  
  
'We are from the future, Videl over there points to short hair girl pressed a button on a new time machine and now we are stuck here. Good enough for you Goku?' asked the female  
  
'Yeah but who are you?' Goku asked as the others came over  
  
'Who are they Goku?' asked Bulma  
  
'Where are they from?' Piccolo asked  
  
'IF YOU GIVE ME A DAMN MINUTE I WILL TELL YOU ALL!' yelled the female yelled with long hair. Everyone shut up and looked at each other, this was a younger version of Chi-chi  
  
'Thank you. My name is Serena Son, the male over there is Gohan Son my twin brother and that female over there is Videl Satin, my best friend and my brothers girlfriend' Serena said  
  
'She is NOT my girlfriend!' Gohan yelled going red in the face  
  
'Yeah I don't like Gohan that way where only friends' Videl said looking away going red  
  
'Yeah, Yeah, yeah. You just keep telling yourselves that. We are all from 12 years in the future and we are stuck.' Serena said. Her eyes traveled over to trunks and she blushed a bit, remembering all the times he had saved her.  
  
'Your me in the future?' chibi Serena asked, teen Serena nodded at the little her and smiled  
  
Chibi Gohan walked over to his counter part.  
  
'Your me right?' he asked  
  
Teen Gohan nodded  
  
'WHAT YOU'RE MY KIDS FROM THE FUTURE!' Goku yelled  
  
'You could say that' Serena said not looking at him  
  
'Hey, wait you called me Goku. Why?' Asked Goku showing the first signs on intelligence in many years  
  
'You don't have to worry about that Goku. It will not happen for many years.' Serena said looking away remembering her past  
  
'Come on sere lets leave them alone for a while, we can train if you like.' Older Gohan said looking at his twin  
  
'Great idea, I have a GR in my pocket I can train with my new sword and you can train Videl!' Serena said looking excited. Serena loved to train but not to kill or fight. She just liked to train  
  
'Great! Well by Mr. Son nice meeting you' Videl said taking to the air.  
  
'If you want to find us we will be in the dessert' Gohan said following his friend.  
  
'If you want Mystery man (a.k.a. Mirai) you can come train with us after you tell them what you have to. cya' Serena said looking at trunks as she took to the air  
  
'Looks like someone has a crush on this guy' Krillin said looking at the boy with lavender hair  
  
'WHAT! No way, Serena would never think of me like that!' Trunks said blushing. Really, he was had told her in his timeline that he loved her and she loved him but before they could get together she had died saving him and her brother  
  
'Well I better continue.' Trunks said looking at Goku  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
End chapter 1 


	2. I'm NOT Your Little Princess Any More!

The Past is the Past, the Present is the past?!?!  
  
This is after Buu but Videl never met Piccolo or Vegeta and Goku never came back and never will. Serena and Gohan don't think of his as a dad only a father or a man that was in their life. Videl can fly and is the great Saiyan-man 2 and Serena is the Great Saiyan-Gal, she looks just like Gohan but she wears blue where its green, gold where it's red and silver where its black, her helmet doesn't have any little antenna (she doesn't pose!). They are all 19 or almost 19 in this fic.  
  
* Hi * = talking telepathically  
  
Yawn =action  
  
'Hi' = normal talking  
  
= change scene  
This is a short chapter with Goku bashing! If you don't like Goku bashing then don't read it.  
  
Chapter 2 - I'm NOT Your Little Princess Any More!  
Flying to a dessert Videl turns to Gohan  
  
'WHY WAS THERE A GREEN MAN!' she yelled  
  
Serena and Gohan both covered their ears  
  
'Videl don't yell it really hurts our ears!' Serena said looking at Videl  
  
'Oops sorry sere. So Gohan why was that man GREEN!' Videl screamed at Gohan and Serena covered her ears.  
  
'Ok if you two have a little chat I'm going to set up a GR about 10km north of here in that dessert we use to train in. when your finished come train' Serena said and flew off mumbling something about them being an old married couple.  
  
'Damn at girl. Ok that man is Piccolo he Is Serena and my mentor. He is green 'cause he's not from this planet.' Gohan went on with an explanation about aliens and piccolo being on as well as himself and Serena  
  
Back with Goku and trunks  
  
'Ok well I guess you have to leave don't you?' asked Goku not really thinking about what was to happen with the androids but why his future daughter had not call him dad or father  
  
'Yeah I better go, I'll be back after I'm born to help you out with the androids ok?' Trunks said  
  
'Yeah sure what ever.' Goku said not looking at the boy but at the sky  
  
'What's up Goku, your not acting normal, ever since Serena and Gohan left you have been a space case. Anything I can do to help?' he asked his mentors father  
  
'Yeah, why do you think Serena calls me Goku and not dad or father?' Goku asked the younger boy  
  
'Maybe you did something in your future and it makes her think that you aren't her father or that you never acted like one' the boy said not really knowing  
  
'Well I know I'm her father so she should act I am. Thank you trunks, now that I have met you I will be with you always in sprit.' Said Goku.  
  
'Thanks Goku but that's not what I ment.oh never mind.' Said the youth and ran off  
  
Goku walked over to his friends and explained it all and then said  
  
'I'm going to find Serena.' Goku started  
  
'But I'm right here daddy' The Serena for this time said looking up in the Saiyan armor.  
  
'No you, the Serena that appeared and fell on that young man. She doesn't act like I'm her father so I'm going to go talk to her. Tell your mother I will be there shortly ok?' Goku said looking down at his two kids  
  
'Sure dad, I'll tell her!' chibi Gohan said  
  
'Good Piccolo would you come with me, you are the second strongest here so would you help me' Goku asked getting up and looking at his green friend  
  
'Sure Goku I want to ask those kids something too' Piccolo said taking off and Goku following him  
  
10 minutes into the flight the felt something. 2VERY high Ki levels  
  
'Goku its over there' Piccolo said looking at the CC house  
  
They landed and walked up to the door and knocked. Videl appeared at the door and said  
  
'If you're here to talk to Serena it's a bad time. Serena's in the middle of sword training. Gohan can talk though' she said stepping away from the door as the two men came inside. A beep sounded and the gravity came back on. Piccolo and Goku fell to there hands and knees not knowing there gravity was so high, it was after all on 100g above normal earth gravity  
  
'You can stand this?' asked Goku getting up onto his knees  
  
'Yeah sure, I have been training under it for almost a year now' Videl said walking over, with very little trouble and picking up some weights  
  
'So you guys want to talk to me?' asked Gohan coming over to Piccolo and helping him up then to Goku Piccolo had a bit of trouble standing as did Goku but they could stand  
  
Piccolo looked over to the other side of the room where Serena was in normal state and practicing her sword techniques  
  
'She's pretty good' Piccolo said  
  
Serena caught what he said and then said while still practicing  
  
'I was trained by the VERY best!'  
  
Piccolo hadn't used a sword before so it couldn't have been him.  
  
'Who was that?' piccolo asked  
  
'I MUST have been me!' Goku said 'After all I am the girls father!' boasted Goku  
  
Serena's power then doubled as she concentrated on her movements  
  
'No it was Piccolo. After he fused with Kami he knew everything about swords and a little help from Nail he was able to teach Serena a lot. Piccolo did teach me but I didn't want to know about swords I was more interested in studding. That was a few years ago I didn't train much back then but I do now.' Gohan said looking the older man in the eyes with not love but anger  
  
'Serena come here NOW!' Yelled Goku at the girl  
  
'No! Why should I? I need to train!' Yelled Serena back not bothering  
  
* Piccolo you might want to leave, I have a feeling I will be screaming in a few minutes and I don't want to hurt your ears * Serena said telepathically to her mentor  
  
Piccolo didn't move but thought it was very considerate of her to be worried about his hearing  
  
* If you two yell too much I'll leave but Goku might need my help holding himself back from attacking you *  
  
* He can't hurt me *  
  
'You're my daughter, you do as I SAY so!' Yelled Goku back at her. This made her stop what she was doing. Her ace was red with anger. Walking over to her so-called 'father' she yelled  
  
'Your daughter? I'm YOUR daughter? I don't think so!  
  
Would a father leave his children to train for a year and a half when he had the chance to come back? Would a REAL father leave his children when they needed him the most? Would a REAL father go off to fight every chance he got?  
  
NO HE WOULDN'T! He would be there for his children, he would spend time with them, and he would ONLY fight when he had to and be there when he was needed the most! Piccolo is more of a father to Gohan and I then you EVER were! Hell even Vegeta is a better father to me then you! Tell me father what's my favorite color?' Serena sneered at Goku  
  
'Its Pink, every girls favorite color is pink!' Goku said knowingly  
  
'Umm Goku that isn't right, her favorite colors are blue and purple' piccolo said to his ex-enemy  
  
'Piccolo is dead right! I HATE the COLOR pink.its WAY too girly for me!' Serena said 'What's Gohan's color/s?'  
  
'Blue, for a boy!' Goku said  
  
'Wrong again, Gohan likes the color Green WAY better right Gohan?' Serena smirked as she said that, her father never knew then at all.  
  
'Right sere' Gohan said not really affected by Serena's mood, any time they mentioned Goku she would act like this.  
  
'Good, never did know us did ya, Goku? Well I got to tell you something.I'm NOT your little princess Any more!' Serena said smirking, her father didn't know what hit him 'Piccolo if you want you can stay and train with us, I'm sure it will a lot of fun.' Serena finished, smiling at her mentor.  
  
'No thanks kid. Aren't you going to go to CC to find a way to get home?' Piccolo answered the future form of his student.  
  
'Yeah your right as usual Piccolo, I'll let these two train. Bye Piccolo, Gohan, Videl and Goku.' Serena said as she ran out of the door, which let off the gravity and Goku and Piccolo walked out.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ok that's the end of that chapter. Sorry but there won't be much fighting like in battles. And this IS Goku bashing.  
  
Sorry these chapters are so short.  
  
Candy: Well yes I could have chosen a better name but I like the name Serena. Serena is the name of a very close friend and her personality is a mix of hers and mine! I have the short temper so I added to Serena. Ok that enough from me 


	3. Shopping and Whats Next?

The Past is the Past, the Present is the past?!?!  
  
This is after Buu but Videl never met Piccolo or Vegeta and Goku never came back and never will. Serena and Gohan don't think of his as a dad only a father or a man that was in their life. Videl can fly and is the great Saiyan-man 2 and Serena is the Great Saiyan-Gal, she looks just like Gohan but she wears blue where its green, gold where it's red and silver where its black, her helmet doesn't have any little antenna (she doesn't pose!). They are all 19 or almost 19 in this fic.  
  
* Hi * = talking telepathically  
  
Yawn =action  
  
'Hi' = normal talking  
  
= change scene  
This is a short chapter with Goku bashing! If you don't like Goku bashing then don't read it.  
  
Chapter 3 - Shopping and what's next?  
  
'Hi Bulma' Serena said as she walked into Bulma's lab  
  
'Oh hello Serena what can I do for you?' asked Bulma turning around  
  
'Only 2 things, one can you please help me get home!' Serena said almost begging  
  
'Well I don't know if I can I mean I know nothing about time travel.yet!' Bulma said adding yet as she saw the young Saiyans face fall  
  
'Bulma you just got to help me! I can't stand it here with Goku.' Serena said looking really sad and angry at the same time  
  
'Why can't you stand being around your father?' Bulma asked looking deep into the teen's eyes  
  
'He hasn't been my father for 7 years at the minimum! I can't stand him telling me what to do, he has NO right, not after what he did!' Serena said with fire in her eyes  
  
'What did he do to you Serena?' Bulma asked  
  
'He.I can't tell you that!' Serena said 'Bulma I need to go home or I will explode, no one on this planet has the power I do and if I stay around Goku for to long there will be no Goku left to be around!' Serena said 'He will get me so mad that I will not be able to control my power! I don't want that to happen!'  
  
'Fine but it might take a while and I might to be able to get you to the exact year you want' Bulma said  
  
'Don't worry Bulma you're a genius I'm sure you will do fine' Serena said smiling  
  
'What's the other favor you wanted?' Bulma asked  
  
'I need money for clothes, and for Gohan and Videl's clothes, we have a house full of food but no clothes' Serena said  
  
'Sure here' Bulma handed Serena 2 credit cards 'Go nuts! Just make sure it isn't all Gi's got it!' Bulma said smiling  
  
'I will do that for you, and umm thanks for every thing Bulma, you're a true friend'  
  
At the shopping center a few hours later Videl, Gohan and Serena were all shopping for some new clothes.  
  
So far Serena had bought black pants, black leather pants, black short sleeve top, 2 blue short sleeve tops, 2 purple tank tops, 2 pair of jeans, gray shorts, and light blue short shorts.  
  
Videl had bought a few different colored over sized shirts and black, Grey, and blue shorts as well as a few pair of jeans and tight shirts with words like fight, go for gold, KO and #1 babe which Gohan had made her buy  
  
Gohan had gotten all long pants, jeans and lose colored mainly, a few lose shirts and a few vests (like what he wore when he started school) as well as some short sleeve tops and shorts.  
  
Each had bought a swimsuit. Videl's was a black 1 piece, Serena had a blue with purple stars 2 piece and Gohan had gotten a pair of green swimming trunks. As well they had each bought their underwear and that sort of thing.  
  
Walking by a shop Serena stopped dead. Inside was a hand made leather jacket, and the lining was black silk.  
  
'Oh Dende!' Serena whispered to herself. The jacket was beautiful, oh how much she wanted it. She knew her mother in this time would hate it but then again so would Goku! 'Back in a second' Serena said to the others and 5 minutes Serena came back out holding a big bag of clothes. Inside was the jacket, a pair a black sunglasses, a black shirt that said 'Bad-ass' in gold, a red bandanna and black leather biker boots.  
  
'Thanks for waiting' Serena said as she ran over to her brother and her best friend  
  
In the next store Serena felt like a third wheel. Videl was picking out clothes for Gohan and Gohan was picking out clothes for Videl. Some where something they would never wear but others would look great. They both ignored her as though they where the only one in the universe  
  
'Man to be in love' Serena whispered to herself as she looked for an outfit to wear.  
  
The next stop was the Gi store.  
  
Gohan got 7 black Gi's the same style as the one Piccolo wears.  
  
Videl got 7 white ones with white pants and a pull around top, a black belt for the middle  
  
Serena got 7 Identical to Piccolo's but one that was almost the same as her mothers. Blue pants to go underneath and a yellow throw over dress with a light blue trimming. This for when she had to do the cleaning  
  
The last shop was a jewelry store  
  
There were diamonds and pearls, rings in gold and sliver, everything  
  
Gohan got a gold heart locket for the girl he would care about when Valentines Day came round.  
  
Videl got a necklace with a boxing glove on it in silver  
  
Serena got a few things, a Star necklace in silver with a Z on it in gold, a belly button ring; it was silver with a star on the end with a small diamond in the center shaped as a Z. As well she got a new set of earring in gold and last was something she just couldn't walk away from.  
  
It was a jewelry box that held all necklaces in a hanging position so they wouldn't get tangled. As well as a few rows of material to hold rings in a little draw, a draw for bracelets, a draw made for earrings and other for anything else; it was made out of a light colored wood. But that wasn't what had been so special about it, what had made her stop and look. It was the pattern on the sides and doors. It was a row of bears dancing with each other and the next row would be of white birds, swans.  
  
A blurring picture of that jewelry box popped up into her mind, someone was holding the box showing it to her.  
  
Remembering a song she wrote after the cell games, she started humming then softly signing  
  
'Dancing bears, Painted wings. Things I almost remember. And a song someone sings. Once upon a December.. .Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully. Across my memory!' Serena sung as she paid for her items. Walking outside the shop she saw her brother and best friend VERY close on a bench waiting for her. They had left after they bought what they wanted but Serena had taken a while.  
  
# Those two need to be alone for a while. # Serena thought  
  
'Yo Gohan! I need to do a few more things before I can head back. You two go on without me. I'll be about 30 minutes' Serena said as she reached her brother  
  
'You sure Serena I mean we could hang out together if you want' Gohan asked his sister questionably raising an eyebrow  
  
'Yes, Yes I'm sure. You and Videl go have fun while I do what I have to do' winked Serena  
  
Blushing Videl replied 'We don't like each other that way Serena but we will go on ahead. We'll meet you at the capsule house but we might moved it if you don't mind?'  
  
'Nah sure move it any where but keep your Ki raised to a leave I will be able to find easily' Serena said then walked away  
  
Serena walked down the rows of shops till she came to a shop called 'Piercing Pallor' Serena walked in and got what she wanted done.  
  
Back with Gohan and Videl  
  
They where just walking down the street with nothing to do. They were going to train till they saw an olden style Ice cream shop  
  
'Mmm I love ice cream want to get some?' asked Videl as she started to drag Gohan into the shop  
  
'Do I have a choice?'  
  
'Nope just wanted to sound polite'  
  
Inside it was all white with red lines here and there (ok I have never in my life seen and old style ice cream shop. I wish they had them in Aussie but they are very uncommon)  
  
Taking a seat at a both Videl picked up a menu.  
  
'Mmm everything sounds so nice' Videl mumbled not really remembering Gohan could hear her  
  
'Yeah I know but I think I know what I will have' Gohan said looking up from his menu  
  
'Yeah same'  
  
A waitress came over then and they gave their orders  
  
'One banana spilt with double chop chip ice cream' Videl said  
  
'One banana split but with one scoop of mint chip, double choc, vanilla, and triple tornado, thanks' Gohan said 'oh and rainbow sprinkles, some whipped cream and a cherry'  
  
'Yes sir' the lady said writing it down and walking away to get their orders  
  
Their orders arrived and silence followed it for a few minutes as the two teens ate. As they finished their splits Videl looked over at the boy across from her. He had a bit of ice cream on his lip in the corner but he didn't notice it.  
  
'You have ice cream on your lip' Videl said # so cute when he eats.wait Videl you don't like him that. Ok so maybe just a little #  
  
'Where?' Gohan asked trying to find where it was  
  
'Here silly' Videl got up and sat next to him. Placed her thumb where the ice cream was and wiped it off. She held her thumb in front of his mouth so that he could lick it off.  
  
Licking off the ice cream Gohan said  
  
'Mmm Mint Chip.my favorite! Thanks.Videl' Gohan said looking into her eyes # I could get lost in her eyes forever! #  
  
'Any.Time' Videl said looking right back into his eyes. Slowly their faces came closer and closer until they could feel each other breaths on their lips. With a bit of courage Gohan presses his lips softly onto hers. She pressed back, kissing his, physically telling him how she feels. A few seconds passed..no change..30 seconds passed..no change..1 minute passed..tongues entered the others mouth..2 minutes passed they break away gasping for breath  
  
'Wow!' Gohan said looking at Videl with loving eyes  
  
'You could say that again!'  
  
'Wow!'  
  
'You could say that again'  
  
'Wow!'  
  
'Ok I'm over it!'  
  
Gohan placed his arm around the girl's shoulder.  
  
'So Videl' Gohan whispered 'Would you like.go.umm.out.with me?'  
  
'Gohan.I would LOVE to' Videl said kissing him  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
End chapter 3  
  
SaigirlFC43 - I'm glad you like this story.  
  
MysticGohan - yeah I feel a bit sorry for him too but Meh you get that. I'm glad you liked this chapter  
  
tiki111 - well I know Goku in the show wouldn't yell at them but here he would. He always tried to be a good father but hey when you don't got it you don't got it. He's just mad at them for showing him he couldn't change anything.  
  
LegolasLuver123 - I'll keep up with the good work and if you think this is good check out some of my other stories, camping trip from hell is a good one. It has all my besties in it so I really love it 


	4. I Changed!

The Past is the Past, the Present is the past?!?!  
  
This is after Buu but Videl never met Piccolo or Vegeta and Goku never came back and never will. Serena and Gohan don't think of his as a dad only a father or a man that was in their life. Videl can fly and is the great Saiyan-man 2 and Serena is the Great Saiyan-Gal, she looks just like Gohan but she wears blue where its green, gold where it's red and silver where its black, her helmet doesn't have any little antenna (she doesn't pose!). They are all 19 or almost 19 in this fic.  
  
* Hi * = talking telepathically  
  
Yawn =action  
  
'Hi' = normal talking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Change scene  
  
(Hi) = Just me butting in with a comment or something I forgot  
  
This is a short chapter with Goku bashing! If you don't like Goku bashing then don't read it.  
Chapter 4 - I changed!  
  
The next day everyone gathered at CC to talk/train. Gohan and Videl walked in hand in hand. Both where in jeans and T-shirts. Neither one of them was going to go out that day but Serena was. She walked in about 2 minutes after them. Goku how was facing the wall gasped from the change, from the nice looking young woman to this.this.this PUNK!  
  
Serena stood in the doorway in a completely new look.  
  
She wore black leather pants that clung to her legs, black biker boots, a black leather jacket (the one she bought before) a red bandana tired around her head (Duh!) and a black mid-drift. The mid-drift had the words BadAss on it in gold; it had no sleeves and clung to her sides (u know what I'm talking about. It had no sleeves what so ever). She wore a mid-drift to show off her new belly button ring (the star and the Z). As well her new black sunglasses with a golden frame sat on her head waiting to be used, her necklace with the Z on in was around her neck.  
  
''Sup?' Serena said looking around everyone was in awe this was not the teen they had met the day before  
  
'Serena dear what happened to you?' asked Chi-chi rushing over to her child  
  
'Nothing mother, I like the way I'm dressed'  
  
'But.But you're a punk!' her mother almost cried, tears welling in her eyes  
  
'Mum over the years things have happened. I had to change to survive. You've changed to mother, out all the time with Bulma, shopping till you drop every day.Well almost! You have a job, one day a week you work at a school as a substitute teacher. I've changed for the better, not the worst. I'm still your little girl, just with a bit of punk rock thrown into me!' Serena said looking at her mother # Oh crap I let too much slip! She knows more about her future then she should! # She thought  
  
'Cool. I get a job!' Chi-chi said smiling and sitting back down.  
  
#She took that lightly # Serena thought  
  
Serena walked over to her mini me and sat down  
  
'Your WAY different than I am! But WAY cooler!' she said in a voice filled with admiration.  
  
'I've been through a LOT more than you have mini me!' she said looking down  
  
'Really like what?'  
  
'Sorry that's one thing I can't tell ya! I don't want this time to change any more than it already has' the teen said  
  
'So Serena' Both Serena's looked up ' I mean the older Serena, this is getting really confusing you got a nick name?' Bulma asked  
  
'Yeah Gemini' She answered Vegeta looked over to her about to bow when 'Vegeta. Do it and Die!'  
  
'Humph!'  
  
'What's going on here?' asked Goku  
  
'Nothing you need to worry about Goku, Vegeta just knows what my name is from. You'll all learn in time.' Serena I mean Gemini said  
  
'Ok well Gemini why are you dressed like that?' Bulma asked  
  
'Going out later, check out the town, might find a date, find a friend when she's a little kid and get pictures' she said smirking evilly  
  
'Way to much time around Vegeta for you!' Chi-chi said looking at her smirk  
  
'That's what you get when one of your three mentors is the prince of Saiyans' Gemini said still smirking  
  
'Well 'Gemini' your showing the makings of a true Saiyan' Vegeta said  
  
'From you Vegeta I'll take that as a complement' Gemini said smirking. ' If you think I'm a true Saiyan now wait till you see me fight!'  
  
Beep! Beep!  
  
'Oh Damn.I mean shoot I am going to have to leave you all. I'll be back later. Laterz' Gemini said getting up and leaving.  
  
'Well that was different' Tien said  
  
'I second that!' said Yamcha staring after Gemini's retreating form, well the bottom half of her retreating form #she has a FINE ass! # He thought to himself before saying 'To bad she's only 18 and from the future!'  
  
'Yamcha! I thought you liked me!' Bulma Yelled  
  
'Yeah.well you see.' Yamcha started  
  
'See what Yamcha?' Smirked Gohan  
  
'Oh no EVIL Gohan!' Yelled Yamcha turning back to Bulma 'Well you see I like you and all but I like looking at better-looking women. Oops!' Bulma turned red in the face with anger and yelled  
  
'You JERK! What are you trying to say? I'm UGLY! I never want to see you again! You are totally dumped!' She yelled and ran out of the room crying  
  
'Bulma I didn't mean that!' Yamcha said running after her  
  
'I couldn't remember how those to broke up but there you have it!' Gohan (Teen) said watching the whole thing.  
  
'So you knew about this the whole time?' Chibi Gohan asked his older self  
  
'Well, Yeah but I didn't know HOW it happened'  
  
'Meh what can you do?' Videl asked  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I like totally have to thank Mojo. Meh is her word. She says 'Meh, what can you do?' all the time. So that line was for Mojo 


	5. It Servers You Right

The Past is the Past, the Present is the past?!?!  
  
This is after Buu but Videl never met Piccolo or Vegeta and Goku never came back and never will. Serena and Gohan don't think of his as a dad only a father or a man that was in their life. Videl can fly and is the great Saiyan-man 2 and Serena is the Great Saiyan-Gal, she looks just like Gohan but she wears blue where its green, gold where it's red and silver where its black, her helmet doesn't have any little antenna (she doesn't pose!). They are all 19 or almost 19 in this fic.  
  
* Talking telepathically * =  
  
Action   
  
'Normal talking'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Change scene  
  
(Hi) = Just me butting in with a comment or something I forgot  
  
This is a short chapter with Goku bashing! If you don't like Goku bashing then don't read it.  
Chapter 5 - It servers you right  
  
Serena (when its just the teen I'll call her Serena, when she's with the Chibi I'll call her Gemini) sat in the park. She had all over the town for her friends when they were younger but so far no luck.  
  
# How hard is it to find a few little girls in one big city? #  
  
'TAG! Your It!' Yelled a little girl with long blonde hair as she tagged a girl with black hair  
  
'Aw Man!' Yelled the little girl as she ran after some of her friend  
  
'Run, run as fast as you can you can't catch us were the ginger bread girls!' Yelled a girl with mind length dark brown hair and a girl with long light brown hair  
  
'Yeah right, Jessi and Steph! I'll catch you yet!' Yelled the one that was it  
  
'AH! NO!' they yelled and ran away but the girl caught up with the one with dark brown hair, or the one called Steph.  
  
'No Joanne got me!' Yelled Steph as she pretended to die, then from where she lay on the ground started to giggle like mad. All the other girls, 4 in all, went over to the girl lying on the ground. One was Joanne, one was Jessi, one was the first one that was it, Ashlea, and other which hadn't been in yet. She had short blonde hair, blue eyes and was a bit bigger around the middle then the others, her name was Jenna  
  
'Come on Steph! Get your lazy but up and play' said the one called Joanne  
  
'Excuse me but can I take your picture?' asked Serena getting up and bringing out her digital camera  
  
'Umm sure you can!' Said Jenna for the next ten minute Serena took picture after picture of her friends in all different poses  
  
'Thank you all. This will help in me my work.' Serena said bowing to the younger versions of her best friends  
  
'That's ok. Just glad we could help.' Jessi said looking at the punk looking girl.  
  
Just then Chibi Serena came out of no where, she didn't want to train or study so she said she was going to 'hang' with her older self.  
  
'Hi' Chibi Serena said to the girls  
  
'Hi!' 'Hello!' 'Nice to meet you' 'Hey' ''sup?' they all said, Joanne was the last one to say anything (just like my friend, she has to be different!)  
  
'I'm Serena Son!' she said bowing  
  
'I'm Jessi Woods!'  
  
'I'm Ashlea Gilfillan but everyone calls me Ash or Asha'  
  
'Steph Feldt'  
  
'Jenna Tyrrell is the name, having fun is the game'  
  
'The name is Joanne, Joanne Higgins!'  
  
'So Serena want to play with us?' Ash said greeting her new friend  
  
'Yeah sure! Sounds fun!' Serena said a ran of with her new friends but not before Gemini could give a few rules  
  
'Serena stay in the park with your new friends. Don't go off by your self and make sure your going to be home in an hour. If anyone asks you were with me. Got it?' Gemini said looking at her younger self  
  
'Sure Big Sis. Have fun doing what ever your going to do.'  
  
Gemini smiled and walked way into the debts of the park, to her favorite tree. Sitting under the tree Gemini looked at all the photos she smiled. They were so cute and funny, great blackmail for when she got back home. Gemini sat there for a while then took off to have some fun in the air.  
  
To Gohan and Videl  
  
The two love birds lay on the grass in the back yard, they were watching the clouds go by  
  
'That one looks like an ice cream cone!'  
  
'Is that all you ever think about Gohan? Food?'  
  
'No. I think about u a lot! But I'm just hungry' Gohan said putting his arms around her waist  
  
'Hey that one looks like a motorcycle' Videl said pointing to a cloud  
  
'Nah it looks like a two sided lollipop' Gohan said  
  
'Stupid Saiyan! All you think about is food!'  
  
Suddenly a Ki blast was coming straight for them, sensing it Videl got ready and then hit it away right back at the person who blasted it at them.  
  
'AHHH' Yelled the male voice as the blast hit him. A person came out of the bushes to show, Goku with a black face from where the Ki blast had hit  
  
'What you do that for GOKU?' Gohan asked looking up at the man  
  
'I wanted to see your power' he answered looking at his older son.  
  
'What by blasting my girlfriend? I don't think so Goku! If Videl wasn't trained in Ki then she could have been hurt very badly. Do you ever thing about the consequences of your actions?' Gohan asked getting mad at Goku  
  
'I didn't think...'  
  
'Your right Goku you didn't think, you don't think! You do things what ever it might be whenever you want. You never follow the rules and you never know anything about anyone!' Gohan said almost yelling at his ex-father as you could put it  
  
'Look son..'  
  
'I'm NOT your son any more GOKU! I'm a man that lost someone who was called their father, he never was my father.' Gohan yelled while Videl hung onto his arm  
  
'Gohan calm down, I'm not hurt or anything' Videl whispered in a calming voice, trying to calm down her boyfriend  
  
Gohan didn't respond to Videl  
  
'Gohan listen to the girl'  
  
'No! You listen and you listen good! Stay away from me! Stay away from Videl! And STAY AWAY FROM SERENA!' Gohan yelled turning super 'YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! YOU NEVER HAVE BEEN MY FATHER AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO CHANGE THAT FACE GOKU!'  
  
Goku was quiet taken back, his son, no this boy was a super Saiyan, he was mad and worst of all he was mad at him!  
  
Videl was scared for Goku, Gohan never did tell Goku how he felt and now he was but how far would it go? Videl herself was safe, in a Ki shield waiting for him to calm down  
  
The power attracted Serena to her brother  
  
'Gohan what's the.Hi Baka!' Serena said seeing Goku 'What you doing? Trying to get killed? That's what it looks like smart-ass!' Serena finished being a lot like Vegeta  
  
'Why you little.!' Goku lunged at Serena with fits held high ready to fight.  
  
Goku came closer and closer, his Ki raised to a high level. All the other Z fighters came out to see why Goku's Ki was so high. From the balconies of CC what they saw was a SSJ Goku about to punch his future daughter who hadn't even powered up  
  
Before Goku could even hit her Serena gave him a 'light' punch in the stomach and he fell unconscious right where he had been.  
  
'Goku I'm from the future my power is far beyond yours at this point in time. It serves you right, this way you'll get stronger' Serena said walking away into the CC building  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Sorry its so short but hey what you going to do?  
  
Tiki111 = sorry the last chapter was a bit short but I didn't want to put this into the same chapter. I wanted it to be different. You're welcome for the email about my update. Anyone else want to be on my mailing list just leave your email address or log in when you review me  
  
David = blushes Ok so I can't spell or type. My spell checker said it was a word! 


	6. Lets Hit The Beach!

The Past is the Past, the Present is the past?!?!  
  
This is after Buu but Videl never met Piccolo or Vegeta and Goku never came back and never will. Serena and Gohan don't think of his as a dad only a father or a man that was in their life. Videl can fly and is the great Saiyan-man 2 and Serena is the Great Saiyan-Gal, she looks just like Gohan but she wears blue where its green, gold where it's red and silver where its black, her helmet doesn't have any little antenna (she doesn't pose!). They are all 19 or almost 19 in this fic.  
  
* Talking telepathically * =  
  
Action   
  
'Normal talking'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Change scene  
  
(Hi) = Just me butting in with a comment or something I forgot  
  
This is a short chapter with Goku bashing! If you don't like Goku bashing then don't read it.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Tiki111 and Kylena. Tiki111 for reviewing all my chapters so far and Kylena for that special thanks in her story which I TOTALLY love!!!  
  
Ok here's the chapter  
Chapter 6 -Let's hit the beach!  
  
A few weeks pasted and Bulma got a time machine ready for the three. It was a big box thing that they all had to touch but it would only take them 3 years into the future. Everyone gathered around in the back yard of CC to see the time travelers off.  
  
'Bye Mini me and Mini Gohan' Serena said kneeing down on one knee  
  
Getting up Serena re-took her place at the big back box thingy to take them 3 years into the future. Serena pressed the button to take them into the future  
  
'Bye everyone!' the threesome said at once just as the bright light covered them. In an instants they were gone  
  
3 years into the future (this may not be right but it is now)  
  
Serena, Gohan and Videl all landed safely in the back yard of CC. Well safe till SSJ1 Goku punched Serena in the face sending her flying. She wasn't prepared for an attack. Serena flew into a tree knocking it down. Gohan started to get mad at Goku for what he did to his sister  
  
'You JERK what did u do that for?' Yelled Gohan, color rising in his face  
  
'Cause she didn't warn us! If I had known about Cell then I would have taught you both to go super a long time go!' Yelled Goku right back  
  
'I CAN TELL THAT WASN'T THE REASON! YOU KNOW WE COULDN'T HAVE TOLD YOU! IT WOULD HAVE CHANGED EVERYTHING! YOU'RE ONLY ANGRY 'CAUSE YOU SEE YOUR CHILDREN CHANGING INTO US AND YOU CAN'T STOP IT!' Gohan yelled at Goku  
  
'Gohan I'm fine but I really don't want to be here right now.' Serena replied calmly, getting up and walking to her twin. SSJ1 Goku turned away from the time travelers.  
  
'Mirai Trunks is here, it's a few days before the Cell Games. In a 2 days we're going to a mountain area and have a ball. Your mother and Bulma have already picked out clothes for you all.' Goku said walking away.  
  
'Cool so what you all want to do?' Videl asked.  
  
'The beach!' the twins said in unison, they both LOVED the beach.  
  
'OK well lets go find some people to go with.'  
  
An hour later ALL the Z fighters, even the pig and the pervert were there  
  
'Come on Serena!' Yelled Videl from the sand, Serena was getting changed and was a little embarrassed to be going around like this in front of Mirai. She wore a very small 2-piece swimsuit that was blue with purple stars.  
  
'Ok I'm coming' Serena said walking out. 7 mouths dropped, started to drool and 14 pairs of eyes bulged out. Tien, Yamcha, Goku, Vegeta (yes Vegeta) Oolong, Master Roshi, and Mirai Trunk all were drooling over the teen's body; her figure was PERFECT and what she wore showed ALL her mussels.  
  
Giggling Serena walked over to Mirai and picked up his jaw. He was the only one she didn't mind drooling over her, after all, he was the only male outside her family that was her age and she didn't want Yamcha drooling over her. After picking up Mirai's jaw Serena yelled  
  
'STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!'  
  
Everyone but Gohan, Videl, and Mirai were all taken back at her yelling, yes definitely, a younger Chi-chi. Gohan and Videl weren't taken back 'cause they have known here for a while (or all her life) and Mirai 'cause the Serena in his time would act the same way.  
  
'That's better!' Serena said and walked into the water where Videl and Gohan waited. 'Come on! We have waves to ride! They all ran further into the water and TRIED to surf! (They had boards in their hands so yeah)  
  
Serena and Gohan had spent a long time at the beach over the last 8 years while Goku was dead so they were pretty good but Videl and Mirai were another story. They could stand but only just and they were a bit wobbly. They were all standing on their boards in a line on a wave, Mirai then Serena then Gohan and last were Videl. Mirai was the worst of them all  
  
'Ahhhh' he yelled, he slipped and fell onto Serena's board and she fell onto Gohan's board and Gohan fell onto Videl's board and Videl fell off.  
  
A soaking wet Videl popped her head out of the water with her fringe in her eyes.  
  
'Gohan! What did you go do that for???' Videl almost yelled  
  
'I'm sorry Vid but Serena fell onto me'  
  
'And Mirai fell onto me'  
  
'And I lost my balance'  
  
'Grr you Saiyans are IMPOSSIBLE!' Videl said trying to get back onto her board but Gohan wouldn't let her  
  
'Nope you're not getting onto a board till you take that thing about Saiyans back' Gohan teased  
  
'Fine! I don't need a board! I'll go play beach volley ball with the others'  
  
'Oh no you don't! your not leaving me here with these boys' Serena said pulling Videl onto her board and looking at the boys and pulling her hands up to her mouth like she was really scared 'you don't know what their like when they out number a girl. They scare her and tease her and all that other stuff!'  
  
'Serena where did you get THAT idea?!?' Videl asked from in front of her on her board.  
  
'have you SEEN them in the mornings?'  
  
Everyone cracked up laughing (A/N: I said that a while ago with my brother and his GF and this guy. I was pretending to be scared of them. It was SO funny!)  
  
Mirai then started to lose his balance AGAIN and pulled Serena down with him  
  
'AHHH!' Serena yelled as she was pulled under  
  
popping out of the water Mirai had his arms around her waste and she was facing him. Their faces were inches apart. They looked into each other's eyes, moving closer and closer every second till  
  
'Serena and Mirai sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage, then comes Serena with a baby carriage!' Gohan and Videl sung. Serena pulled away from Mirai very fast and Mirai did the same. Serena just swam to the shore and Mirai got back on his board.  
  
Serena swam all the way back to shore, which was a far way since they went and got the best waves. There she lay out he towel and lay down with her stomach on the towel. Master Roshi, Oolong and Yamcha were all drooling over her but and her legs.  
  
From out of no where the frying pan of death knocked them in the head and master Roshi and Oolong were knocked unconscious.  
  
'That's for looking at MY daughter that way you PERVERTS!' Chi-chi yelled at the 3 perverts.  
  
Serena just giggled and pulled her sunglasses over her eyes and sun baked.  
  
Chi-chi, Bulma, Goku and Vegeta went back to their beach volleyball game. Goku wasn't with it now he was off in space and watching Serena with great interest.  
  
'What happened to her? Why is Gemini (remember I'm calling the Serena from the future Gemini) acting like that when my Serena is so nice and loving. She would never say stuff like that to her own father...would she?' Goku asked himself. He was thinking so hard (for a change) that he didn't notice the volleyball hit from Vegeta come straight for him and hit him square in the head.  
  
'OWWWW!' Goku moaned and he fell onto the ground  
  
Serena giggled from her towel, Goku was being a....well being Goku, Dumb! (I did say it was Goku bashing)  
  
'Well Kakarott (Sp.?) that what you get for doing something new....thinking!!' Vegeta snickered  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~~~~~~ after lunch ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The time travelers sat in the shade of a coconut tree. Everyone else was either sun baking, almost sleeping 'cause they were so full or just staring into nothingness. Serena was looking up at the coconuts when a prank popped into her mind  
  
'Hey guys want to pull a prank on Goku?' Serena asked  
  
Videl looked at Gohan, he had read Serena's mind of what the prank was and had a smirk identical to Serena's, that could rival Vegeta's I'm-so-evil- and-your-going-to-pay smirk.  
  
'Sure Serena I'm in!' Gohan said  
  
'If Gohan's in then I'm in!' Videl said  
  
'Ok well this is what we will have to do. First we need to dig a hole, only enough to trip someone, on the other side of the hole we put some food so the person will be drawn to it. When the person sees the food he/she will run/walk over to where the food is and best of all. We dig a hole near a tree so the person trips and his/her head goes through the tree trunk. If we're lucky a coconut might fall on their head. So what do you think???' Serena said  
  
'Sounds Great!!!' the other two said at the same time  
  
#Weird! # ' Ok Videl you go get some food like a ham or something that smells really nice, Gohan dig a small hole only big enough for someone to trip and I'll do the strings for the ham to hang off.' Serena said  
  
'Right!' the other two said in unison yet again  
  
They all went off to do what they were ment to do. Soon it was ready. In front of the tree was a hole just big enough to trip someone, and just behind the hole, hanging from the tree was a ham, tried to the tree with string. Was well there was a box full of coconuts up the top on the other side of the tree with a string that said 'To be freed pull me!'  
  
No one was that stupid to fall for it, well all but  
  
'Mmm Ham!' Goku said walking and drooling over the ham (speak of the devil!)  
  
Goku walked over to the ham, eyes fixed onto the ham that he didn't see the hole and well he tripped  
  
His head went through the tree right below the ham and right through to the other side. He saw the little sign to get him out and he pulled it. A box opened and 3 coconuts came falling out, one after another. As soon as the hit his head they cracked in half and fell to the ground. Vegeta, Serena, Gemini, Gohan, Chibi Gohan and Videl all cracked up laughing all the others liked Goku too much to laugh at him (even though they were laughing in their heads)  
  
'Well Kakarott you just proved you have a thick skull, thick/hard enough to crack some coconuts!' Vegeta said and walked over to him and picked up the coconut halves. He kept one, gave one to Videl, one to teen Gohan, One to Gemini, one to Serena and the last bit to Chibi Gohan.  
  
'Well I knew his head was useful for something!' Gemini said after taking a bite of her coconut flesh.  
  
'I agree! His head wasn't any good for thinking so at least now it has a use!' said Serena sipping the coconut milk.  
  
'That looks really nice!' Mirai Trunks said looking at Gemini's coconut.  
  
'Here have some!' she said moving closer so he could have some. He took a bite and some of the milk spilt and ran down his mouth. 'You dribble draws!' she said a wiped the milk away with her thumb. They looked into each other's eyes, lost!  
  
'GRANDCHILDREN!' Chichi and Bulma yelled together getting the two teens out of their little daydreams.  
  
Krillin used his disk attack to cut Goku free, but he sort of got a free haircut, the top of his head was flat, well his hair was at least.  
  
Later as the sun was setting everyone was gathered around a fire, toasting marshmallows, talking or just warming themselves by the fire. They had all changed from their swimmers and where now all just in their Gi's or normal attire. The couples were all hugging their other part, even Vegeta had his arm around Bulma. Mirai and Gemini weren't together, Mirai was sitting next to his father and mother while Gemini was sitting with Piccolo and the Chibi's.  
  
'Hey how about some ghost stories?' asked Krillin looking around at his friends  
  
'NO WAY! I'm not going to let you punks scare my little ones!' Yelled chichi. Both Serena's and Gohan's went bright red.  
  
'No I'm going to tell you a legend. The legend of the Saiyan Gemini' Vegeta said looking at Gemini and Serena. This had everyone attention, they all liked legends and they were all very important because most of them came true. 'Listen up. I don't want any interruptions while I am speaking.'  
  
Everyone was silent so he began  
  
'A long time ago, long before I was born, on Planet Vegeta, there is said to have been Saiyan twins, born holding onto each others tails and glowing like the stars themselves. One was said to be a male the other a female.  
  
These twins where different from the others, they had the power to see the future, talk in each others minds as well as others and to top it all off they were the most powerful Saiyans to ever live. As well they didn't like to hurt others, they were the kindest Saiyans ever. They also had a bond, life or death. If one died the other would follow so they would never have to feel the pain of losing each other  
  
These twins ruled the planet and the Saiyans in peace, you see we were not always planet brokers, that only happened when the Cold family came into things.  
  
The people respected them, and loved them dearly. The twins were closer than grass to the ground. For them fighting was a hobby and was used to protect the planet and its people. Thought they didn't like to fight they were still the first ones ever to go into the legendary Super Saiyan stage.  
  
Some say there were not Saiyans but the stars themselves. It is said that a star, the star Gemini, the ruler of the universe, came to planet Vegeta and liked it so much that it became part of 2 unborn twins. When these twins were born they glowed with the stars.  
  
One day when the twins were only a few days off 18 birthday the discovered a new attack. It was a powerful warrior that was made up of the stars and their energy.  
  
Only the twins had power to control it but one day something happened. It was on their 18th birthday. The male twin was kidnapped and the kidnapper wanted the power to rule the stars (their new attack).  
  
He offered the male twin anything he could ever want. Evil and greed corrupted the male; he joined the said with the kidnapper, King Cold of that time.  
  
They started to take over the universe when the female, still on Vegeta did something. She killed herself to save the universe. Since they had a life or death bond then when she died the male followed.  
  
Before she died she asked her friend, Vegeta, to take their place as ruler of the Saiyans. He did so. She died and a message was sent to her friend Vegeta, that one day they would come back, as one person, purely good and save the universe and protect it.'  
  
Vegeta finished the story to find all but Gemini, Teen Gohan, Goku and Videl in shock. They figured out the girl from the future was the ruler of the universe, the ultimate Kia, Gemini.  
  
'Why is everyone so shocked?' Goku asked he was to dumb to figure it out. Everyone just ignored him as always.  
  
'Is it true Gemini?' asked Bulma looking at the teenage girl. Gemini got up and said  
  
'Its true. So can we go home? I want to get out of the cold.' Gemini said to her brother and his girlfriend. the legend had taken a while and the sun had set and the stars were out to play.  
  
'Sure' Gohan said and got up and helped his girl up 'See you for the dance in 2 days' he said as he floated up  
  
'Bye' they all said at once and flew away into the night  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
How did u like that? Goku bashing is so much fun! I can't wait to write the next chapter! I've been waiting to write this chapter since I started this one! Well I hope u can't wait either that means you LOVE my story!  
  
Saiyan Brat - Ok I'll keep it up. I'm glad you like her character, she's a bit of Gohan, Vegeta, and me all mixed up  
  
Tiki111 - Ok I updated. Sorry it took so long. Had a bit of trouble getting it to load and for writer's block to go away 


	7. Getting ready

The Past is the Past, the Present is the past?!?!  
  
This is after Buu but Videl never met Piccolo or Vegeta and Goku never came back and never will. Serena and Gohan don't think of his as a dad only a father or a man that was in their life. Videl can fly and is the great Saiyan-man 2 and Serena is the Great Saiyan-Gal, she looks just like Gohan but she wears blue where its green, gold where it's red and silver where its black, her helmet doesn't have any little antenna (she doesn't pose!). They are all 19 or almost 19 in this fic.  
  
* Talking telepathically * =  
  
Action   
  
'Normal talking'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Change scene  
  
(Hi) = Just me butting in with a comment or something I forgot  
  
I'm REALLY sorry this chapter is so short! I have trail Exams starting tomorrow and I really I mean REALLY want to do well! I have to show everyone that this story and others have not come before my studying even thought it sort of has! Wish me luck and I hope you enjoy the story. Oh if you want to go on my mailing list for this story then leave your email address in the review or sign in if you allow your email to be shown.  
  
On with the show!  
  
Chapter 7 - getting ready  
  
Serena sat in front of a mirror looking at herself. At the moment she wore a bathrobe that was light blue with golden stars. Her hair was pulled about in a ponytail with ribbons threaded throughout her hair. She wore a small golden tiara with blue jewels on the top of her head, and she still had that one bang over her eye, but it had a blue ribbon raped around it and thought it.  
  
She had just finished applying a small amount of make up to her face, a bit of lip stick, blue eye shadow, little bit of blush and a few other things that she didn't know the name of. (Ok so I'm a girl that only wears lip- gloss and sometimes a bit of eye shadow but I don't know about this stuff!)  
  
On her feet where a pair of small healed of blue shoes that had straps that raped around her ankles.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
'Come in!' Serena said looking up from the mirror. There in the doorway was Chibi Serena with her golden hair and teal eyes. She was dressed in the same bathrobe but smaller  
  
'Hi Gemini!' she said walking in and sitting on a seat near Gemini  
  
'What's up little one? Having trouble getting ready for the dance?'  
  
'Well sort of. I want to put a bit of makeup on but I don't know how!' she answered looking down. Most girls her age knew what to do but this per-teen didn't  
  
'OK I'll help, but u have to show me your dress first so I can see which eye shadow to use.' Gemini said turning around to see her chibi self  
  
The child took off the bathrobe and placed it on the bed. There she stood in a teal dress, one suited for an 11 or 10 years old. It had short sleeves and the material was loose to her waist and then it puffed out a little bit. Around her middle was a golden sash tired at the back in a bow. On her fee were flat teal shoes.  
  
'Ok well I have just the color for you' Gemini said as she started to apply makeup. About 10 minutes later the makeup job as all down and the pre-teen looked great! 'Not bad if I do say so my self!'  
  
'Thanks Big Sis!' Serena said at the older version of herself. They both laughed a bit at the little joke. 'So Sis you got any jewelry your going to where or is it all stuff mum picked out?'  
  
'Well I have a bit from mum and a bit I own. Want to see?' she said getting her jewelry box out and showing it to her little 'Sis'  
  
'Wow! It beautiful!' the Chibi gasped running her fingers over the paintwork. Gemini opened the box and showed her the stuff she bought when she went shopping with her brother and best friend. Then she showed the stuff her mother and Bulma had bought over the 3 years. There was a diamond choker, a gold necklace with a star on the end, a pair of star earrings in gold with diamond in the center, a gold bracelet with star charms with little diamonds in them and a small plain gold ring.  
  
(If your wondering how chichi could pay for all of this she didn't. Bulma did over the 3 years. They are trying to get grandkids. Figure the rest of yourselves. It's not that hard!)  
  
'Wow mum and Bulma bought a lot! Can't wait to see what you choose and what it looks like on!' the child chirped  
  
Suddenly a voice called out  
  
'Serena! Serena! Where are you? SERENA!' it was chichi looking for her daughter.  
  
'What did u do this time?' Gemini asked looking down at her younger self  
  
'Nothing! I've been a good little girl all week! I swear!' Serena defended herself waving her hands in front of herself.  
  
Chichi knocked and came in saying 'Gemini dear have u seen your younger self? Oh there you are come one little one' Serena got up and walked to her mother saying thanks for the help or something like that.  
  
Gemini didn't notice her but what her mother was wearing. Chichi didn't change the style of clothes she wore and wasn't known for all her different designs in ball gowns. But today was different.  
  
She wore something Gemini had never seen. It was a black dress with a V- neck, thin straps but not as tin as spaghetti straps. The dress was thigh around her chest and to her waist, showing her very nice figure and was loose below the waist it went straight down.  
  
She looked great! The dance wasn't going to start for another 20 minutes yet Gemini was almost ready and it looked like everyone else was about the same. Gemini took off her bathrobe and placed it on the chair. She choose her jewelry, the star earrings with the diamonds, the diamond choker and the gold bracelet her mother picked out for her.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror 'Not bad Son, not bad at all' she said to herself. She wore a long blue dress; it had no sleeves and was tight around her chest and at her waist it fell down straight. The dress was made to shimmer in the light (A/N: have u seen those dresses with what looks light gold thread in them throughout the dress? Well that's what she's wearing. One of those) and the bottom half was loose for her to be able to walk easily and had a slit up the side to her knee.  
  
She also had gloves to match and her bracelet was on top of them. Se also had a light material (I hope that's the right word! I can't spell today at all!) Throw over on the shoulders that were sparkly blue.  
  
Standing there she smiled but thought a sad thought # I feel like something is missing! Like a part of me that's not there! What could it be? # She asked herself.  
  
She walked over to the windows and sat on the window seat. Looking out she saw a beautiful paddock covered in snow. Bulma had setup a Capsule house in a snowy area, why? The others weren't too sure but they didn't dare ask why. It was like stealing food from chichi while she was cooking. You are sure to get punished!  
  
Gemini didn't care. The are was BEAUTIFUL! In a paddock were 6 horses and they were all galloping around while the snow had stopped. Their hoofs made prints in the white untouched snow as they galloped over it.  
  
Gemini just sat there daydreaming about how life would be different if she hadn't had to kill Cell or had killed him quickly. But she decided something. If Goku had come back then she would have left home years ago and Goten would never had known his big sister, her mother would have lost her only girl and Gohan would have lost his twin. Things had defiantly turned out for the better!  
  
'Gemini! Come on out! We are just about to start!' Yelled her Chibi self thought the door.  
  
Gemini got up and walked to the door and opened it to find......  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hehehehehe a cliffhanger. Well not much of a cliffy but still it's one!  
  
Katt: Sorry but there isn't any Goku bashing in this chapter. This one only short 'cause I have trail exams this week and real exams soon. I'll try and make the next chapter a bit longer and I really am looking forward to it! That's the chapter I've been waiting to write since I started writing it! That and the beach scene about Gemini! I love that legend! It took ages to work it all out thought!  
  
Saiyan Brat: Well I try and update every weekend or Friday. Hope you like this chapter and sorry it's so short!  
  
Tiki111: Your welcome! You're the only person that has reviewed every chapter well almost! Sorry again that it's so short! 


	8. Flash backs

The Past is the Past, the Present is the past?!?!  
  
This is after Buu but Videl never met Piccolo or Vegeta and Goku never came back and never will. Serena and Gohan don't think of his as a dad only a father or a man that was in their life. Videl can fly and is the great Saiyan-man 2 and Serena is the Great Saiyan-Gal, she looks just like Gohan but she wears blue where its green, gold where it's red and silver where its black, her helmet doesn't have any little antenna (she doesn't pose!). They are all 19 or almost 19 in this fic.  
  
* Talking telepathically * =  
  
'Normal talking'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Change scene  
  
(Hi) = Just me butting in with a comment or something I forgot  
  
I'm really sorry it took so long to update! I have found the meaning of Homework the HARD way! It will NOT take this long for the next chapter! I PROMISE! I'll try and get it our early as an 'I'm sorry' gift but that's not a promise. Ok this chapter is for all the people that reviewed the last chapter!  
  
Goku is not in this chapter only 4 people are and it is a bit sappy. Be warned!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Welcome back People! If you're reading this then you like my story! YAY for me! Well I love writing and I'm really sorry it took so long to come out but I have had practice exams and I have real ones in a week and a half! Study time for me! Well on with the show  
  
Last time on PITP, PITP?!?!  
  
'Gemini! Come on out! We are just about to start!' Yelled her Chibi self thought the door.  
  
Gemini got up and walked to the door and opened it to find......  
  
This happens at the same time as the last chapter  
  
'Gohan what's up?' asked Mirai as he tried to put on his tie but with no Advil and Gohan walked in the door  
  
'Well Mirai I have this feeling, just a feeling that you like my sister.' Gohan said sitting down behind his friend  
  
Mirai went a bit red in the face and continued to look into the mirror to fix he tie but e was just making it worse.  
  
'W-what ever gave you THAT I-idea Gohan?' Mirai stammered  
  
'Your blushing! You DO like her!' Gohan said staring up to his friend 'You don't have to hide it Mirai we're friends. Why didn't you just tell me?' Gohan asked moving over as his friend turned around and sat next to him  
  
'I'll tell you why.......'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Mirai timeline ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A 14 year old Mirai Trunks sat that the briefs talking with his mentor. They were discussing the 3 F's, food, fighting and females.  
  
'.......So THAT'S why you have to bend your knee on the way down.' Mirai Gohan told Trunks  
  
'Oh. Oh hey Serena' the teen said looking at his mentors twin as she walked inside the kitchen  
  
A girl with black spiky hair down to her shoulders with one lonely bang over her right eye. She wore a fighting Gi the same as her mentor piccolo's but it covered her chest more then piccolos. She also wore a white apron around her waste  
  
'Hi Trunks, Gohan. No call on the androids today?' she asked as she walked to the sink and washed her hands. Trunks' eyes never left Serena as she started working on dinner. She cooked most of the time since she didn't want her brother and his student to die from food poisoning.  
  
'Nope, not today. We have a day off to relax or train today.' Gohan told his twin sister as she started cooking  
  
'That's good! I never liked fighting.........' she said trailing off into memories. Gohan just let her be, around this time of year, when piccolo and the rest of the gang died, she always got lost in memories.  
  
Gohan surged and then noticed his student watching his sister and the little bit of color on his checks.  
  
'Umm Trunks I need to speak to you PRIVATELY for a moment. We'll be right back Sis' Gohan said grabbing Trunks by the collar and almost dragging him out into the lab. Bulma wasn't there at the moment, she was having a nap in her room.  
  
'What's the matter Gohan?' Trunks asked as he was pushed down into a seat and his mentor stood above him  
  
'What's the matter? What's the matter? I'll tell you what's the matter! I see the way you look at my sister and I'm SICK of it! She's almost 10 years older then you! Get it through your thick skull. I don't want you to lay ONE finger on her in any other way then a friend or a training partner! Got it? She would NEVER like you that way Trunks. Sorry to say but if you were her age then maybe but you're just to young! Its me falling for someone Bulma's age. Its just gross!' Gohan told his student trying to say calm. It didn't work very well  
  
Gohan was VERY protective of his younger sister and he didn't want to see her get hurt. When piccolo and the others died she was beside herself in grief. She had lost most of the only people she ever knew as well as her best friend. Gohan was of course upset but his sister was even more upset! He never wanted to see her so sad again! Even if it ment keeping her away from any guy that could break her heart.  
  
Trunks nodded at his mentor and sighed. He really liked Serena and would never in his life hurt her on purpose but Gohan was more powerful then himself so he couldn't do any thing o change his mind.  
  
'Yes Gohan. I won't touch Serena # In this time # in any other way.' Trunks said before he walked back to the kitchen to where the girl of his dreams was. He sat down at the kitchen table and watched Serena cook rice and other foods # He said I couldn't TOUCH her. He said nothing about watching her..........#  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ End flash back ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'I NEVER disobeyed you in back then. I never touched her in any other way. As you said she was WAY to old for me.' Mirai said looking up and his friend, with tears in his eyes. The past was always so PAINFUL and it never stopped hurting!  
  
'Well Mirai. In THIS time you are a LOT closer in age, only a couple of months apart. If we were back in the future of this time where we came from then you two would be ENCOURAGED to go out.' Gohan said looking at his friend and putting a comforting arm around his friend. 'You know how my mother is. Even though we are only visiting she's trying to get you two together!' Gohan said trying to make his friend smile  
  
Mirai smiled 'Yeah I guess so. So what did you want to tell me Gohan?' he asked  
  
Gohan stood up and Mirai followed. Gohan stood close to his friend and looked serious.  
  
'You hurt her, I kill you and make it look like a accident!'  
  
'Gohan I would never hurt her! Even if I have to travel to the end of the universe and back for her I would!' Mirai said as he defended himself.  
  
Relaxing Gohan smiled 'Good. Well get out there man! You got to collect her from her room. Only allowed to go there if you got your date with you.' Gohan said pushing his friend out the door.  
  
Mirai walked along the hall to Serena's room. She hadn't been told about who was her date only that she would be picked up at her room. He passed his mother on the way who gave him a big bunch of red and white roses and a corsage. He lowered his Ki all the way down so she wouldn't know who was coming for her before she came out, just in case she felt his energy outside the door and refused to come out.  
  
# She's going to she who it is and turn right back inside her room and not want to come back out # he thought to himself as he got closer to the door.  
  
He got to the door as it opened to see the most beautiful creature in the world coming out; Serena.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
That's the end of that chapter. Sorry it took so long to come out but I've been working on a thing for our school paper. I worked really hard on it then I lost it 'cause I forgot to save It! I act so much like a blonde sometimes! Well please R+R and I'll update soon. I hope!  
  
Gohan-Kun Shin: Don't worry I'll continue. Sorry about it taking so long to update. But I found out the meaning of Homework and a LOT of it! Sorry but I can't stop the Goku bashing. I know how Goku must me feeling but think of his kids! He left them for 7 years when he had the chance! The Bad guys weren't always after him! I only write how I feel and that how I feel about Goku. He's a jerk and he should get what's coming to him! I might turn it down after the next chapter but for no BRING ON THE GOKU BASHING! Oh and I will read your stories!  
  
Tiki111: I'm so glad you and your sister like it! That makes me feel so HAPPY! Well this one is shorter then the next chapter and I'll try and get that one out ASAP. Tell you sister this chapter is for her and you!  
  
Saiyan Brat: Glad you liked it so much. The dress Serena is wearing is going to be my yr 12-graduation ball!  
  
Katt: Believe me it took AGES to get that Gemini thing! I HATE exams! We just had trails and next week we have the REAL DEAL! Give us a break! We have LIVES! I didn't want Goku bashing in this chapter, and yeah it would get boring after a while. I'll keep writing as long as you keep reading it. If you ever want to read a different story of mine I really like 'DBZ meet harry potter and the gang' and 'Camping Trip from Hell'. Those two are my FAVORITE! Oh and sorry it took so long to update! I have a LOT of Homework!  
  
Mojo-Gasaraki: Glad you liked it Mojo. This time PLEASE read it when I tell you its up! I mean you can tell by the reviews that I'm a good writer. Well the next one will be up quicker then the last time. Oh and the setting is at the ball will be reviled in the next chapter. All I can say is look back at the song I started to use. Later Jo! 


	9. I wouldn’t dance with you if you were th...

The Past is the Past, the Present is the past?!?!

This is after Buu but Videl never met Piccolo or Vegeta and Goku never came back and never will. Serena and Gohan don't think of his as a dad only a father or a man that was in their life. Videl can fly and is the great Saiyan-man 2 and Serena is the Great Saiyan-Gal, she looks just like Gohan but she wears blue where its green, gold where it's red and silver where its black, her helmet doesn't have any little antenna (she doesn't pose!). They are all 19 or almost 19 in this fic.

* Talking telepathically * =

Action 

'Normal talking' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Change scene 

(Hi) = Just me butting in with a comment or something I forgot 

Hey sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I just had year 10 exams. They were really hard! I'm just SO glad they are over. I hope to be the next chapter up sooner but it might be a bit hard. I have to figure out a few things. Before I sent an email to everyone on my mailing list for a vote. I got 4/5 people wanting me to go with 2. One person asked me to do 3 but I can't remember what that was. I hope you like this one.

GOKU BASHING!!!!!!!!!! BE WARNED!!!!!! 

Chapter 9

Chichi stood off to the side of the hall. She had seen Mirai walking towards Serena's door so she decided to call her child out. She was now watching the two teens with interest.

They stood there, watching each other, smiling. The other person to the other person took their breath away

'Wow!' they breathed together 

'Serena, you-you look just wow!' Mirai breathed, as he looked her up and down, his checks burned a shade of red.

You look wonderful your self' Serena said blushing as she looked Mirai up and down. He looked so cut in his black tux with a blue tie and blue thingy in his pocket.

'Oh these are for you.' Mirai said handing Serena the roses.

'Oh Mirai! There beautiful!' she exclaimed as he picked them out of Mirai's hands. 

# Not as Beautiful as you # Mirai thought as Serena continued

'Please come in while I put these beautiful roses in some water' Serena said pulling Mirai inside. He did as told and when inside he sat down on the window seat waiting for Serena.

Later in the big ball room type area (I can't think of the word at the moment)

The lights shone brightly on the dance floor while the dancers danced. Off the dance floor 

Everyone was dancing and looking beautiful I might add. All the couples were dancing to a slow song, Bulma was dancing with Vegeta, Gemini was with Mirai, Gohan and Videl were dancing, Tien and launch (Sp.?), Goku and Chichi were dancing and last but not least Yamcha was dancing with his date, Joanne. Who had purple looking hair, brown eyes, a little bit shorter then Yamcha.

The others were standing around the sides, some where talking, some were eating (i.e. the younger versions of the Saiyan twins) and some where looking out the window.

Gemini (the older Serena, remember this is her other name) rested her head on Mirai's chest/shoulder (as he was taller then her) and looked at her corsage. It was red and white roses with baby's breath with a few blue bells. She loved it! She closed her eyes just for a moment and then the music changed into another slow song. She sighed; it was perfect! Just EVERY thing was perfect! 

Near her Gohan was thinking the same thought as Videl rested her head on his chest as they danced. Videl's corsage was just red roses since he didn't want to cramp Mirai's style for Gemini or Serena, who ever she was now. Videl looked up and smiled. Looking deep into his eyes.

'Hi' she whispered

'Hi' he whispered back

'Want to go for a walk?' she asked

'Sure' Gohan answered and pulled Videl towards the closest door. 

Serena and Chibi Gohan saw her brother and her best friend go thought the door. They smiled and Serena said to her twin

'Well brother, seems you end up with a pretty one!' she giggled making Gohan blush. 

'SERENA!' Gohan almost yelled making all the Z fighters that weren't dancing turn and look them. 'Oops' he said blushing even more. Serena started laughing.

The slow music for couples then stopped and asked for parent/child/guardian dance. Mirai went towards his mother and his father walked over to where Goku stood. Gohan then appeared and went to dance with his mother. Serena walked over to get a drink, as she didn't feel like dancing with Goku.

Goku walked up to her with Vegeta behind him

'Serena, would you like to dance with me?' he asked 'we could get in a nice calm talk about things we really need to discuss' Goku said gesturing with his hands to dance.

'No Goku, I wouldn't dance with you if you were the last man on EARTH. Well at least till you relise what you did wrong. I would rather dance with someone more like a FATHER to me. Prince Vegeta, would you like to dance with me?' Gemini/Serena asked looking at her 'prince' 

'Sure. Your becoming more and more like a Saiyan each day' Vegeta replied and walked off to dance with a girl he had come to think of, in the future and in this time, as a daughter. They left Goku alone with his thoughts, if he has any that is.

Goku sighed, he had lost he baby girl, and worst of all, he didn't know why. (A/N: Dumb @$$ I mean who can be THAT dumb)

Krillin, seeing his best friend upset walked over to Goku.

'What's up Bro?' he asked

'Oh nothing Krillin, I think I'll go dance with Videl' he said and walked off.

'Oh Ok. Don't mind ME! I was just trying to find out what was wrong with you!' he said under his breath as he walked back to Piccolo. (A/N: Oh by the way, all the guys are wearing a tux, the only difference between each on is that they are different sizes (Duh) and have there favorite color as the tie and pocket thing. E.g. Piccolo's one has a purple tie and pocket.)

On the dance floor Vegeta and Gemini were dancing to a Wallace to the dance and they were talking about everything from training to the Saiyan race.

'And then a Ki blast, my own special one, Shooting star, were little balls of energy form above my arms as they are out to my side then throw them and they each are designed to hit a certain part of the body and BOOM! He gone!' she said as they danced

'Well it sounds to me you had fun fighting that big pink blob. Just like a true Saiyan!' he answered looking at the girl with pride in his black eyes.

Later Gemini walked over to Piccolo who had not danced all night.

'Hello piccolo.' She said as she sat down next to Piccolo. A song was almost ending as she sat down

'Hey kid' he responded looking at one of his students

A song ended and Gemini smiled

'Wanta dance piccolo?' Gemini asked getting up

'Sure kid'

They walked to the dance part of the room and started a mid-paced dance. They didn't say anything but they didn't have to. Their bond was so close they didn't need words half the time to tell each other things but sometimes they did.

Serena (chibi) watched everyone dance. Serena was too short to dance with most of the others, well all but Gohan and Krillin but that didn't seem right.

# They all dancing so gracefully # Serena thought to herself as she watched everyone dance in the ballroom style. She then looked out the window, it was snowing and the horses in the paddock below were prancing though the storm # the horses are prancing though that snow storm #

Serena then went back to watching the dancers. The song had ended and Gemini and Piccolo walked off the dance floor. Mirai came up to Serena and asked for a dance. The chibi smiled and ran to the dance floor to have a nice dance with Mirai. Gemini found in funny watching her younger-self dance with the guy that she liked so much. She smiled as she watched her younger self-laugh with her date to the ball.

The song ended and Gemini and Serena swapped places. It was a slow song so all the couples started to dance. Gemini rested her head on his chest as the song played…………………………

__

I've waited all my life 

For the day when love appears 

Like a fairy tale in days gone by 

He will rescue me from my fears 

And now I feel him standing close to me 

And how can I tell him what he means to me 

My heart stand still--has he come? 

Oh starry night 

Is this the moment I dream of? 

Oh starry night 

Tell me, is he my own true love 

Every night I think of him 

Here in my lonely room 

Waiting for my prince to come 

Wondering if he'll be here soon 

And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign 

And I hope that his heart longs for mine 

He calls my name, is he the one 

Oh starry night 

Is this the moment I dream of? 

Oh starry night 

Tell me, is he my own true love 

Oh starry night 

Is he the one that I dream of? 

Oh starry night 

How will I know? 

Will his love show 

Is he my own true love? 

Were the words played as they danced. 

Slowly Mirai leaned down and Gemini leaned up a bit. Soon the lips were about to touch. Their soft lips touch for only a moment before everything when black for them. 

They fell to the ground unconscious 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Katt: I'm glad you like this story and I hope you get around to the other stories. And I will remember BEADGCF are flats and FCGDAEB are sharps. Hope you are going well in the choir (I'm in a choir too!) I'm just so glad you understand how important my yr. 10 exams are. Hope you like this chapter.

Saiyan brat: I'm glad this story has caught your interest. I'll update ASAP!

Tiki111: I'm glad you liked Serena's dress. I'm SO getting it in 2 years time. I'm in year 10 at the moment and those exams are REALLY hard. Year 9 exams are hard so study and you'll do fine!

GohansChica: I try and post every week but I have a writing comp going on and I REALLY want to win $2000! It will be harder to write the next chapter as I'm getting to a REALLY good part! My exams went ok and I'm really glad you like my work. Read me other works if u can!


	10. Behind the door is your pasts

**

**

The Past is the Past, the Present is the Past?!?!

This is after Buu but Videl never met Piccolo or Vegeta and Goku never came back and never will. Serena and Gohan don't think of his as a dad only a father or a man that was in their life. Videl can fly and is the great Saiyan-man 2 and Serena is the Great Saiyan-Gal, she looks just like Gohan but she wears blue where its green, gold where it's red and silver where its black, her helmet doesn't have any little antenna (she doesn't pose!). They are all 19 or almost 19 in this fic.

* Talking telepathically * =

Action 

'Normal talking' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Change scene 

(Hi) = Just me butting in with a comment or something I forgot 

**

Chapter 10

**

  
Darkness, that all she saw. She walked on yet she saw nothing more then darkness. 

'Hello?' She called. As she walked. Just then light started to come off her. Serena looked down and saw what had happened to her clothes. She was no longer in her new blue dress but in an outfit of the purest of white and the brilliant luster of gold. 

She wore a white halter top with a trim of gold around the edges. The top went all the way to the top of her pants, which were pure gold with edges trimmed with the purest of white. She also wore pure white sandshoes with gold laces and trimming. To top it all off around her neck was a gold chain with the word Gemini in Saiyan on one side and on the other side was the word Angel in Saiyan. The Gemini side was facing side up. 

Her hair was put up differently then normal. It was still long but instead of being in its normal ponytail she wore it mostly out but the top part of her hair was pulled into two little plates and tied together, Princess Plats, and tied with a white bow. As well as that her hair didn't look as black as night, it had more of a shine to it making it look like a sliver-black color 

'What happened to me?' Serena asked as she turned around in a cycle trying to find a way out. She then started to run forward or what she thought was forward. She continued to run till she ran into a wall. 

She ran her fingers over the wall as she walked besides it, till her fingers found a doorknob. Serena placed her hand over the knob and opened the door. Light exploded from the room. As Serena's eyes adjusted to the bright light someone said something. 

'Wondering when we were going to see you.' a strong and a bit of a gruff voice said. 

'Yeah, we've been waiting to meet you for a LONG time' said a small, cute and innocent voice said.   
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Mirai ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**   
Darkness, that all he saw. He walked on yet he saw nothing more then darkness. 

'Hello?' he called. As he walked. Just then light started to come off him. Mirai looked down and saw what had happened to his clothes. He was no longer in the black tux and blue tie and pocket thing but in a silver long sleeve top with black trimming and black Gi pants with silver trimming. On his feet he wore sliver boots with black buckles and souls. 

To top it all off around his neck was a black chain and pendent. One said had the word Libra in Saiyan and the other side had Angelo on it in Saiyan. The Libra was facing up. 

His long hair was the same. It just hung down but what he noticed was that his normal lavender hair had black streaks every so often. 

'What happened to me?' Mirai asked as he turned around in a cycle trying to find a way out. He then started to run forward or what he thought was forward. He continued to run till he ran into a wall. 

He ran his fingers over the wall as he walked besides it, till his fingers found a doorknob. Mirai placed his hand over the knob and opened the door. Light exploded from the room. As Mirai's eyes adjusted to the bright light someone said something. 

'Wondering when we were going to see you.' a strong and a bit gruff voice said. 

'Yeah, we've been waiting to meet you for a LONG time' said a strong but young voice said.   
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Gohan ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**   
Gohan was dancing with Videl when he looked over at his twin to see they were about to kiss. Their lips met for only a second before their Ki's went down a terrible fast rate and stopping just above the level they are ate when they are sleeping or in a coma. 

'SERENA' Gohan cried as he let go of Videl and ran to his only twin. He ran fast enough to catch her just before she hit the ground. Mirai had be caught by Vegeta who had been dancing near him. The music had stopped at the sound of Gohan yelling. Everyone gathered around the two sleeping Half-breeds. 

'MY BABY' Cried Chichi as she took Serena from Gohan's arms only to fall down under the weight of an 18 year old Saiyan. Piccolo picked Serena up and stated to carry her out of the room only to be stopped by Chichi. 

'Oh no you don't! No monster is taking my baby anywhere! You never know what he could let happen to my baby girl!' Chichi cried. Yes chichi knew Piccolo would never hurt Serena or Gohan but it didn't feel right for chichi to see Serena in the arms of a green man. 

Piccolo looked hurt from what she had said. Piccolo cared for Serena, even an older version of the Serena in this time like a daughter. He would never hurt her or let anything happen to her. He proved that when she was 4 and was training and 5 when he saved her and Gohan from Nappa. 

Gohan saw how hurt piccolo looked after his mother had said something about him being a monster. True he HAD been a monster or demon to be more accurate but that was then this is NOW. 

'I'll take Serena' Gohan said taking his sister from his mentors arms * Don't worry Piccolo. Mums just stressed about Serena being hurt * Gohan told Piccolo telepathically. Piccolo's expression didn't change but he could tell that Piccolo felt better. 

Gohan walked out of the room followed by Vegeta carrying Mirai. They went to the medical wing in the little Capsule house. (Well it wasn't that little. Over 30 bedrooms and bathrooms, 4 kitchens, 2 GRs, a medical wing big enough to hold all the Z gang and their friends as well as a ballroom and a big lounge room/entertainment center and a garden. Each bedroom was like a small house.) 

Serena and Mirai were placed in beds next to one another in the medical wing. The wing was very high Tec and could heal anyone in a few minutes, it also had regeneration tanks for Saiyans and Humans and Nameks. As well as other stuff you find in hospitals only about a thousand times better. Bulma hocked up an IV and a heart monitor and other stuff to each of the teens. Their heart rate and everything seemed fine, they were just in a coma! 

Everyone waited for them to come around but for a long time nothing happened. The younger versions of the twins weren't allowed to go see them as it may have upset them so they spent their time in the GR with Vegeta training for the CELL GAMES. 

Bulma sat on the wall facing her son, Chichi was on the opposite wall facing her daughter, Gohan sat between his best friend (the two boy came very close back in the cell saga and when the twins came back in time they came even closer) and his sister. On the opposite wall from Gohan, Piccolo watched and waited for his student to come to. Little did they all know that it would be a very long time!   
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Gemini/Serena ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**   
Her eyes adjusted to the light and Serena could see who the two voices belonged to. There were two people sitting at a table drinking. One looked like an 11-year-old drinking orange juice and one looked about 18 or 19 years old. 

The young one had sliver hair, bright blue eyes and was wearing a white halter top, a sliver belt, a white skirt to below the knees, white sandshoes with sliver laces and sliver tight pants under the skirt. She also wore a sliver necklace with a pendent with the word 'Angel' in Saiyan engraved onto it. On the back of her white halter-top was a big picture of wings in sliver. The child had an innocent look to her yet she looked strong. 

The teenager wore gold training pants, gold Saiyan boots with black lines over the center of the foot, a gold long sleeve training top and a black belt. The shirt had a little lump, the lump was a belly button ring in the shape of a star in diamonds. She also wore a heavy black leather jacket with the symbol of Gemini on the back in gold. As well she wore a gold necklace with the word 'Gemini' in Saiyan engraved onto it. The teenager had hair as black as night and eyes to match. She looked strong, REAL strong! 

The little kid took a sip of her juice and smiled showing all of her pearly white teeth and said in an innocent voice 

'Hello Serena, glad you finally decided to meet us' 

'Took you long enough!' the teenager said not looking up from her coffee. 

'Don't mind her, she hasn't finished her coffee yet! I'm Angel and she's Gemini!' Angel piped 

'WHAT?!?! She's Gemini and your Angel? But that can't be! I'm the reincarnation of Gemini! How can she be something I already am?' Serena yelled 

'Man girl, don't be so damn loud! I like my hearing the way it is!' Gemini said from her coffee. 'The reason I'm Gemini is because you're in yourself. We are parts of your soul and we're here to show you your damn memories so you can go on doing what ever we were going to do!' 

'Yeah what she said!' Angel said pulling Serena onto a seat between them. 'You have 3 choices. You can become fully me! Become fully Gemini! Or stay, as you are at the moment a perfect cross between us! Your decision will effect the future of yourself, the future of the ones you love and the future of the universe. You and you alone can make this decision. We are here only to show you your lives before.' The child said sounding older then she looked. 

'Ok I understand that part but how come there are two souls here, I mean I thought everyone only had ONE soul not two!' Serena said looking confused. 

'Angel you tell her' Gemini said then taking another long sip of coffee 

'Ok well when I died I found Gemini. She had just died to save a part of the universe and I had died fighting Buu and locking him in earth's core. This by the way was millions and millions of years ago. Well when we found each other we found totally different but we held onto each other because both of us were trying to find their one true love who had died after we had. We held onto each other for millions and millions of years searching for them. We finally found them both of the different souls of our loves were holding onto each other. As we were all about to greet each other we were reborn, still holding onto another soul. That how we are here. You will see it in the memories your are about to see' Angel said 

'It is time' Gemini said putting her empty cup down. 'That you now know what you use to know' she said as a black portal appeared. 'You shall she your memories from when you were me' Angel pushed Serena to the portal and her down. Gemini jumped down after her to show her the right memories   


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Mirai ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
The same thing was happening to Mirai but with a few differences. One he had no choice, on who he would become. Two the teen looked like his father all in black Gi and Saiyan boots with a sliver chain around his next that said Libra in Saiyan, as well her had a black leather jacket with the star sign of Libra on his back. Third was that the younger looked like him but with sliver-purple hair and wore sliver long sleeve top and long pants with a sliver-purple jacket with a picture of wings in sliver on the back and a black chain around his next with the word Angelo in Saiyan. 

The same story had been told to Mirai and now he was going to visit the Libra memories 

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

Ok everyone that's all for chapter 10. I'm really sorry but the next chapter won't be out for a while. I have less then one week to finish 2 speeches and to memories them and get all the information for them. I will try and get the next chapter out ASAP but in my yr. (yr10) it's a lot of hard work all the time. 

Sorry about this mates. 

Tiki111, David: I'm updating see? Aren't I good? 

Saiyan Brat: glad you liked the song! I use to be a BIG sailor moon fan and I TOTALLY loved that song. Its called **Oh Starry night** and its really sweet! Yeah that moment was really special for Mirai and Serena. I thought it was really sweet! 

Later all! 

^_^ 


	11. Saiyan Memories

This is after Buu but Videl never met Piccolo or Vegeta and Goku never came back and never will. Serena and Gohan don't think of his as a dad only a father or a man that was in their life. Videl can fly and is the great Saiyan-man 2 and Serena is the Great Saiyan-Gal, she looks just like Gohan but she wears blue where its green, gold where it's red and silver where its black, her helmet doesn't have any little antenna (she doesn't pose!). They are all 19 or almost 19 in this fic.  
  
* Talking telepathically * =  
  
'Normal talking'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Change scene  
  
(Hi) = Just me butting in with a comment or something I forgot  
  
Hey ok I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry! I know it took forever to write and post but I have had a lot to do. The next chapter won't be up for age's either but I'll try and get it up sooner. I have the School Certificate (a sate exam that everyone in yr. 10 in NSW has to take!) in a 5 weeks! I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED STUDYING FOR IT!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! As well I have normal school exams in o what 4 weeks!!!!! Well I'll try and be quicker this time!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Serena saw memory after memory. Each different yet each important. She saw she first birthday as Gemini, saw her first battle at 5, saw her discover her own power at 7, begin her ruling with her brother at 8 and then many more things that made Gemini who she was. Suddenly she didn't see them flash before her eyes but fell into one.  
  
Serena feel from the shy and landed in a heap. She looked around and saw she was in a throne room for herself and her brother as well as their mother. Their mother had long hair to the small of her back, the younger versions of the twins had an identical hairstyles. The twins looked no older then 9, if that. All 3 of the rules sat in big chairs with high backs, decorated in gold on red. In front of them there was three others two males and one female. All of them were bowing. The mother of the twins was smiling at the two adults, one male and one female.  
  
'Vegeta, Ategev. {(1)} No need to be so formal. We have been friends for a very long time. But I must ask, who is this nice young man with you and why have you chosen to do this so formally?' the mother of the twins asked as the family got up  
  
'Well we did talk about this last night and this is my son, Vegeta. He is named after his father and is the 5th generation of Vegeta's' Ategev said. The boy had gravity defying hair that stood straight up just like his father's while his mothers hair was shirt and spiky.  
  
'It is a pleasure to meet you your majesty' the young Vegeta said bowing.  
  
'Why your so polite! But I'm not the highest commander in this room. My children are the rulers of this planet. I just help them' the mother said looking at the twins next to them. The female smiled while the male glared.  
  
'Hello sir Vegeta' the female said getting up and bowing at the young male. The boy was stunned! Not only was the queen/princess of the planet bowing to him but also she was gorgeous! She had on red spandex with the normal female armor on but she had a golden cape attacked to the top of the chest armor and on one corner were her family crest and the sign of Gemini printed onto the armor.  
  
'It is a pleasure to finally meet with you your highness! I have heard many great things about you!' the child said bowing. The female smiled and blushed a bit. She looked over to her twin who was still sitting in his seat glaring at the young visitor.  
  
'Brother what is your problem? Have you forgotten to bring your manners again? We are meeting a new friend and ally yet you do not even smile at him!' the female said angrily at her brother.  
  
He did nothing but glare at his sister and say 'I do not trust him. He is only after power and one day will turn upon us!' and with that he stood up and walked away.  
  
'Inimeg! Get your royal pain in the ass back here now! I may not be higher on the food chain then you are but I am still your mother!' yelled his angry mother but Inimeg just ignored her. 'You will have to forgive my son. He doesn't trust male Saiyans very much. He thinks they are all after his power.' She said to her guests.  
  
'I understand madam. I would most likely be like too if I had grown up with his power.' The young Vegeta said. This made the young female smile. He was being so nice to her and ignored her brothers' behavior. That really made her want to be a closer friend to him.  
  
The parents noticed the smile on the child's face and smirked at each other. Everything was working as they had planed. The children would become good friends, bond and when they were older they would complete the bond. They would be married and then the two families would be related. A perfect plan! Both parties had agreed to it.  
  
'Sir Vegeta, would you be as kind as to escort me to the garden?' the child asked  
  
'I would be honored!' he answered and linked arms with her as the walked off towards the garden. They both forgot to bid farewell to the other guests. The adults continued to smirk at each other and then the mother of the twins (who doesn't have a name yet :p) said.  
  
'Well the plan seems to be working. I give them one-week tops till they have a bond'  
  
'I give them two weeks. The boy is stubborn and won't want to bond till he knows her.' Vegeta said  
  
'Well I give them two days. They both seemed to like each other very much and they will become closer while they are in the garden today.' Said Ategev looking at them all smugly. 'You'll see'  
  
'Yes we will have to wait and see how longs it takes. But while they are in the garden would you like to follow me to the coffee room?' asked the mother.  
  
'We would be delighted' said Ategev and followed the other lady out followed by her mate.  
  
Mirai watched as the young boy that looked like his father sat down on the side of the water fountain and watched the water as the girl sat next to him and looked at him. He had already learned that the boy was Vegeta and the girl was a princess or queen. He also thought that the girl looked like a friend of his, Serena/Gemini. The boy, Vegeta looked like the male he had met in the room behind the door.  
  
(A/N: Mirai couldn't see Serena and she couldn't see him)  
  
'Thank you for coming out here with me Vegeta. I like being alone out here but I think I like being here with you even more!' she whispered to him. Vegeta turned and looked at the girl with a smile  
  
'Well your highness it is a pleasure to be with someone like you.'  
  
'Please Vegeta don't call me "your Highness" here please. I want to be your friend and all my friends and family call me Gemini' She said to the boy  
  
'Ok Gemini' Vegeta said getting up and walking to a rose bush that was close by. He picked a red rose and using a bit of his energy to get rid of all the thorns. He went back over to the girl and sat a bit closer to her then before and handed the rose to her.  
  
'Thank you' Gemini whispered to the boy as she too moved closer. They both moved closer till their hips touched. Their faces then moved closer and closer till they were only a few centimeters apart. Their lips touched and Vegeta put his arms around Gemini's back and she put her arms around his neck pulling him into a deeper kiss when her fingers found something that she hadn't seen. She pulled away from Vegeta breaking the kiss and pulling out what she had felt.  
  
Out came a chain with a pendent on the front  
  
'Vegeta what's this?' Gemini asked her friend  
  
'It's a chain. Mum said when I was born this chain just appeared around my neck.' He answered. Gemini was shocked. The same thing had happened to her and her brother  
  
'What's the symbol mean?' she said pointing to the pendent  
  
'It means Libra.' Gemini then pulled out her own gold chain and pendent. She showed it to Vegeta.  
  
'The same thing happened to my brother and i. but mine means Gemini.' She said  
  
'Well that must mean we are two kindred spirits destined to meet.' Vegeta said smiling into the eyes of the princess or queen or whatever she was.  
  
'Princess Gemini? PRINCESS? WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE RUNT?' yelled a voice in the distance. Gemini jumped up and looked around for the owner of the voice  
  
'Uh oh! That's Lady Lauren, my maid. She's like a mother to me really, that or a best friend. She not that old really but I've known here since I became princess Gemini and so yeah' Gemini said as a teenager walked into eye shot  
  
She had gravity defying hair (like the rest of the Saiyans) but yet she was totally different. You see her great grandmother fell in love with a wizard but then she broke his heart and he put a cure on her that everyone would know not to trust her. The curse had been handed down generations and now Lady Lauren was stuck with the curse. The curse turned her normally black hair blonde except for the tips, which stayed black. Her eyes turned blue but kept the black for the pupil. As well her tail was a light red.  
  
Lady Lauren looked no older then 16, if that and wore the Saiyan spandex in red, to show she worked for the royal family. She had the curse look yet she didn't seem to mind  
  
'Princess your mother needs to see you.' she said grabbing Gemini's arm and started to drag her away but Gemini broke the grip and went back to Vegeta. She leaned forward and whispered to him  
  
'Ja ne. Bye!' and kissed him quickly on the lips and walked off.  
  
'BYE' Vegeta yelled at Gemini's back.  
  
Mirai and Serena (they couldn't see each other) had watched what had happened. Serena was in shock! She knew that that Gemini was herself and that Vegeta was related to the Vegeta in her time. Mirai didn't know that, that Vegeta was him but he did know who Gemini was.  
  
Everything then became blurry and yet again Mirai could see his past life. He saw him turning 10, saw himself again with Gemini doing lots of things. Kissing, playing together, they even started a little band! He was the bass guitarist and she was lead. As well Inimeg was the drummer and this other girl that he had very seen before as the back up guitarist. Time passed by his eyes till yet again he was in a memory. He fell again into a heap but got up quickly and quietly. He saw only 2 people/Saiyans.  
  
One person, a female, was standing on a cliff overlooking a city and the other, a male, was walking up to the female. He recognized both. The female seemed to be the girl from the last memory he had kissed and the male seems to be himself.  
  
Vegeta walked up to he edge of the cliff and rapped his arms around his mates waste. He brought his head down to her ear and whispered  
  
'You don't have to do it Gem'  
  
Gemini turned her head and looked sadly into her mate's eyes. She turned away and looked at the city again before answering  
  
'Yes I do. If I don't I don't know what my brother could do to the universe. The powers of the stars are not ment for evil, they are ment to save lives that why the stars shine white. It's the color or purity and goodness.' She said looking as if the world's future rested on her shoulders, which it did. Vegeta spun Gemini around and looked right into her eyes  
  
'Then when you go please don't forget me or the fact that I'll love you forever' he said sadly  
  
'I could very forget that or you my love' and they kissed, their lips brushed softly but Vegeta depend it. A few minutes pasted and both broke apart gasping for breath.  
  
Serena/Gemini watched as the girl lay down next to the bushes and put her hands up to her chest where her chain of Gemini rested. The male, Vegeta, knelt down next to her and placed her head on his lap.  
  
'So this is the end huh?' Vegeta said  
  
'Yeah it is but before I go I have to do something.' Gemini said to her mate 'Vegeta you are my best friend and mate. Someone must lead the Saiyans and keep the peace. I grant you the power and title of King of the Saiyans. I give you the right to find another mate and produce and Heir. Please let everyone know that I did this for them.' She said as a light surrounded her mate. 'Now its time for goodbye my love.' She whispered  
  
Vegeta lent down and gently brushed his lips against hers.  
  
'Goodbye my love, my one, my only. I will do you proud! I will find you again in the after life. Please wait for me!' he whispered  
  
'I will wait and I will see you again one day my love' she whispered back and with that she tore the chain off her neck and whispered with her last breath  
  
'I love you forever' and with that she was gone. Vegeta brushed a bang from her face and whispered  
  
'And I love you forever and a day' and then started crying. Crying for the loss of a mate, loss of a best friend and crying for what the world had just lost, its savior.  
  
For Mirai and Serena they were both crying slightly. Then everything became blurry and for Mirai more memories came. He had a child and the powers and title of king was passed on. For Serena she returned to Angel and Gemini.  
  
Angel smiled and said 'Ok now for my memories!'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ok that's the end of that chapter! Sorry it was short.  
  
{(1.)} Ategev is Vegeta backwards. I couldn't think of anything else to call his wife! I'm not that good with names!  
  
Tiki111: I hate changing schools! Cool u have a grad! My school goes all the way to yr12 and I'm glad! I love my school (all but the work! :P) sorry it took ages to update! Promise it won't take this long next time!  
  
Saiyan Brat 878: thanks. I agree. Sorry it took so long but here it is!  
  
GohansChica: well they are just going to stay in hospital. They will wake up when they remember everything and choose a path.  
  
Aleandra Alyra Sarienna: I love horses too! And yeah she does well cause its MY style! lol! 


	12. God Like Memories

****

Past is the Past, Present is the Past?!?!

This is after Buu but Videl never met Piccolo or Vegeta and Goku never came back and never will. Serena and Gohan don't think of his as a dad only a father or a man that was in their life. Videl can fly and is the great Saiyan-man 2 and Serena is the Great Saiyan-Gal, she looks just like Gohan but she wears blue where its green, gold where it's red and silver where its black, her helmet doesn't have any little antenna (and she doesn't pose!). They are all 19 or almost 19 in this fic.

* Talking telepathically * 

Action 

'Normal talking' 

(Hi) = Just me butting in with a comment or something I forgot 

Hey everyone! I'm SO sorry it took a while to get this chapter up and running. I've done my exams and I'm now on holidays and I'm hoping to get some time to write. We keep going places and in a few days I have to help my uncle move house. .

The next chapter will be about what happens outside of while Mirai and Serena are unconscious. It will also have some twits and turns. 

This chapter is about Angel and Angelo's memories. ENJOY! 

****

Chapter 12

Serena was expecting to begin with seeing her past but no! They weren't going to let anything she expected come true! Serena fell right into a memory first off. She landed, yet again, in a heap but she quickly got up. She looked around and gasped. This place was capital B Beautiful!

The place was not what she expected. She thought it would be all white clouds and angels with wings but it wasn't! It was a field with every flower in every color in ever shade in every shape, size and sent. Beyond the field seemed to be a forest for as long as she could see. She looked around and saw Angel with a boy that reminded her so much of Mirai but his hair just seemed to have this silver shine to it that Mirai didn't have. 

Angel was sitting in meditation position but she didn't seem to be meditating. She was watching the Mirai looking boy pace in front of her.

'Chill Angelo! We have plenty of time! They won't be arriving here for a thousand years at the earliest! We are as strong as they are ugly elo! And if we do die fighting then we have the stars to lead the universe and if they die then we have the Kias! Besides no one has been able to beat Gemini, Leo or Libra in over a thousand years and no one ever will! {1}' Angel said to the pacing child or what ever he was as he wasn't the age of a child. 

'Yes Angel, I know how far away they are, I can sense them too. But what if you die? I could never forgive myself if you died and I didn't. I don't want you to fight. Your not going to fight and that's final!' he said to her

'WHAT! No way am I going to let you fight alone! I might lose you!' she said standing up

'What I say is for your own good!'

'Don't make me pull ranks on you Angelo.' Angel said with anger in her eyes

'Master Serenity I have found important news' said a voice. Angel turned around to see an adult in her early 20's standing there. She had blue/green eyes and had long blonde straight hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore the royal out fit in red as a sign of importance. (It's the outfit that Shin wears but its all-different shades of red. In history we were told that red was the sign of royalty. Something about someone wearing red boots is all I can remember so yeah on with the show). She was tall, taller then Angel in her child form.

'Lauren how many times have I told you to just call me Angel. No mater, no Master Serenity, just Angel.' Angel said looking at the adult

'Yes Angel' said Lauren uneasy. Angel wasn't her real name. It was Serenity, shortened to Serena or Sere but then when she met Angelo or as he was formally known as Michelangelo or Mirai as he changed it to, he called her an angel and so hence the nick name Angel. Angel didn't like calling him by his full name so it was Angelo, Elo, Mirai or Michel. 

Earth interested Angel a lot. They were slow to evolve and every time something bad would happen the evolution process would have to start again. But there way of life and how they seemed to have the highest need to be loved by others enchanted Angel. She took on a form of what a child from earth would look like in a few million years. Angelo wanting to be in the same species changed to look like a pre teen male from then as she looked like a pre teen female. 

Angel followed Lauren to a bit just out of Angelo's earshot.

'What's the news Lauren?'

'Master Angel two of the strongest Stars want to be reborn as Saiyans. They want to try and stop them from dying out and have a bit of fun while they are at it.'

'Which ones Lauren?'

'Gemini and Libra. They say that they could help the royal kingdom make the right decision and not go evil when the time comes' she answered

'It seems like a good idea. If the Saiyans turn evil the whole universe would be in danger. Even now as they are only starting to populate they are still a threat. Tell them they may go and help but a few things will happen. First Gemini will be split into two, as she is the twin sign. One will be male and the other female. The male will have any darkness that enters their soul from being around the Saiyans. Second they will not remember anything from there time here but they will be born with incredible power and from birth they will know they are there to help the Saiyan race and they must not follow evil.' Angel said.

Lauren smiled to herself. Angel as she lied to be called was a fair ruler. She took each person's request and tried to make it possible that is IF it was allowed. She knew that Angelo would never allow his two strongest warriors to leave. She hoped that Angel would never let Angelo rule by him self. He would want everything his way. Angel made him see differently and so he wasn't evil. 

'They both have to do a few things before they can leave. They can leave in a little under a thousand years if they train all the other stars to fight was well as they do. Gemini must also tell Libra how she feels and he must do the same. As well they both must master a new weapon and study up on the Saiyan ways, language and history. That's all they have to do. When that is finished they must report to me and I will see if they are ready to leave.' Angel said again

Lauren's smile grew. Angel was playing matchmaker as well as getting the others ready for the attack soon to come and both of them ready to live with the Saiyans. She knew that they would never remember directly but it would be one of the few things they just knew as they were born.

'That's all the news Laur?' Angel asked using Lauren's nickname.

'Yes Master, I mean Angel' 

'Good. Could you please tell Gemini and Libra what I have said and then your free to go.' Angel smiled as her friend bowed and left. 

Mirai watched the girl they had called Lauren disappear and then the girl that Angelo had called Angel, come back over with a not so happy look on her face.

'Elo you can't stop me from fighting!' she said and turned around and walked away in a huff.

'I'm doing it for your own good Serenity, one day you will understand that I have to protect you from any danger' Angelo whispered to her retreating back.

'Master Michelangelo I must tell you. Miss Serenity has let the two strongest Stars go on a journey.' Said a voice

Angelo turned around. There stood a tall man, looked in his late 20's early 30's with black hair and green eyes. He wore the same uniform as Lauren had worn in red. He didn't look that kind but he could be when the time was right. 

'When did she say they could go?' Angelo asked

'In about a thousand years when they have completed the list of things she set them.'

'It is her choice but I shall have words with her. Thank you Adam you may leave.'

'Yes master'

Serena watched as Angel sat looking into a pool. She had left Angelo alone after her chat with Lauren. She was now looking watching a future of two people. Serena thought she knew them but she couldn't put her finger on it. Angel smiled. A Female child lay in the snow watching more snow come down. 

'Seems so happy. It doesn't look like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders. Poor girl, only 10 and has already seen so much death'

Serena looked over Angel's shoulder to get a better look and finally figured out who the child was. It was HER!

In the snow lay a child with gold hair and blue/green eyes. It was just after the ball since she still in good shoes but in a Gi. The child whispered to the snow

"Wonder if I'll ever be like her…"

Mirai stood with Angelo as he watched Angel. Angelo seemed to be very happy with seeing Angel smile.

'Angel…I wish I could be brave enough to tell you…' Angelo whispered and walked away

To Serena and Mirai everything became a blur again. They saw the lives of Angel or Angelo flash in front of their eyes.

They saw feeling become clearer between Angel and Angelo. They saw them train, they saw them fight and they saw them with other Gods. They saw Angel and Angelo fight about if Angel should fight, Angel won, and she would fight. They saw Lauren and Adam always there, always helping, always ready.

Serena saw Angel cry at nights, but she never knew why.

Mirai saw Angelo pray every night for strength and courage.

They both saw the way Angelo and Angel looked at each other yet no matter what nothing would happen. 

Serena and Mirai then came crashing down into a memory. Serena saw Angel lying on her stomach on a little cloud looking at the flowers. Mirai looked at Angelo. He was lying on his back stealing glances of Angel.

'Angel?' he asked. Angel looked up at Angelo

'Yeah Angelo?'

'What do you dream about?'

'Dream about? Angelo you know anything we can dream about comes true with a whisk of my hand. What would I have anything to dream about?' she answered looking back at the flowers

'You dream of things even the God of all can't change. You know what I'm saying Angel. I hear you talk in your sleep, you say the same thing over and over again.' His words made Angel look up in surprise. She didn't know she talked in her sleep and she didn't know Angelo slept closer enough to hear her.

'What do I always say then, if what you are saying is true?'

'You always say, "if only I could…if only he would" what do you dream about?' he asked again

'I dream about love, about the person I care about so much would come and say he loved me. If only I could find it in myself to go tell him I love him. I dream about what could happen.' She answered looking at the blue sparkling rose she had just picked

Angelo got up and walked over to her. He gently placed his fist finger under her chin and his thumb just on the side and lifted her head to make her look at him.

'I can make all your dreams come true, if you only let me.' He whispered so gently as if he was speaking something that he only dreamed about. 'I love you' he continued and leaned down and gently brushed his lips against her soft lips. 

Angelo pulled away and looked down at the ground. She hadn't kissed back so he must not be the one she wants to be with

'I'm sorry I…'Angelo started but was interrupted by Angels lips on his. The kiss was only short but it was filled with love. 

'Never say your sorry for loving someone.' She whispered loving sitting up and sliding over on her cloud so he could sit down and he did 'it takes a man (A/N: Or woman) all of his courage and strength to open his heart to the possibility of rejection. Your courage and strength is something I have always loved about you.' sliding her arm around his back and placing her head on his chest she whispered 'I love you too!'

'You DO relies that we might only have a day together. Buu is getting closer; he'll be here tomorrow or the day after.' Angel said in her normal voice

'Yeah, I know.' Angelo answered

'Took you long enough to say three small words almost came a bit too late. How long ago did you relies I was the "one"?' Angel asked

'Over 1 500 years ago'

'God you're a coward!'

'Yeah I know, but you love you me!'

'Yeah I do…heaven only knows why!'

Few seconds pass 'HEY!' he yelled

'And they say that males are the intelligent ones!' 

Yet again a few seconds pass. 'HEY!' he yelled then attacked her, well not attacked her, he tickled her.

'Ok ok! Laugh STOP! Giggle Please! Laugh I'll stop laugh using my intelligence giggle against you laugh' she said between giggles and laughs. Yet he continued tickling her.

'Promise?'

'I Laugh promise!' 

'ok' and he stopped. Then she tackled him off the cloud and started tickling him

'MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! I shall rule the world and this weak little God can't stop me! MWHAHAHAHAHA…!' Angel yelled as she ticked Angelo but was interrupted by

'Ehem!' someone cleared their throat making Angel stop the tickle attack. They both sat up and saw Adam and Lauren standing over them

'Master it is here!' Lauren said. Her voice shock and she seemed to be trying to stay calm but she was falling. It was coming and it was Buu! 

'Lauren there is no need to get you and Sir Adam involved into this fight. Go down to the Grand-Kia and stay safe. What ever you do you must not tell them you are there hiding. You are looking for new talent to be trained as angels or to be trained under us. If you feel Buu anywhere near you and the Grand-Kia then you must only tell the Kia's and no one else. Do you understand Lauren?' Angel said with authority as she stood up and dusted herself off. Angelo just got up and listened.

'Yes Master Sere-I mean Angel.' Lauren said nodding

'That goes for you too Adam!' Angelo said look at his assistant

'Yes master!' Adam answered

'Before you go please show us to where you last saw him…' a loud explosion shook the ground interrupting Angel. 'Never mind that. Go now! Both of you are in danger! If Buu finds out you two where here he will be after you next! Hurry!' Angel said with the up most of urgency in her voice.

'Yes master. Call us when you need us' Lauren said and they both bowed. Adam disappeared leaving Lauren with the Gods. 'Serenity good luck. What ever you do remember that you alone hold the power and you alone can use it. Good luck, my friend' she said and she too disappeared.

'Thank you my friend' she whispered.

'Lets go Serenity.' Angelo said holding out his hand. Placing her hand in his she smiled trying to cover up her fear of death and then said

'Why aren't you being the most charming prince ever Mirai?' 

'Why thank you majesty!' he said and they blasted off hand in hand.

Mirai (no not Angelo) and Serena were both about to follow but then everything became blurry to them. 

Serena and Mirai saw Angel's last fight. Even if you knew nothing about fighting you could tell they were both giving it all. One would be hit and the other would hit Buu. Buu may not have looked much, only like a kid made out of bubble gum but he was extremely strong and hard to beat.

Buu, Angelo and Angel were both extremely worn out and they were all about to make their final move.

Angel disappeared and reappeared behind Buu and grabbed hold of him. With the last ounce of strength she said 

'This is for the Supreme Kia's'{2} and she sealed Buu within the first planet that came to mind, Earth. 

A blinding flash of white and gold light blinded Serena, Mirai and Angelo.

Angelo yelled out 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' and fell to his knees.

She was gone and Serena felt yet again everything disappearing in a blur again and she appeared in front of Angel and Gemini

Mirai saw Angelo kneel over and pound his fits onto the ground making small craters. He continually whispered to himself

'No! No! No! NO! How could I have let this happen? I knew she shouldn't have fought! It's all my fault! No! No! No! NO! How could I have let this happen? I knew she shouldn't have fought! It's all my fault!'

(A/N: you get my drift!) 

Mirai walked over to Angelo and kneeled down next to him. He placed his hand on his back; well he tried his hand just went right through the God that looked like a child.

Angelo got up and looked at where Angel was last seen. And said.

'I'll be with you soon my love' and fired a Ki blast at his head and disappeared. 

To Mirai everything became blurry and then became clear. He wasn't on the planet he was back at the stupid table with Angelo and Libra/Vegeta. 

Libra spoke up first 'It is time to wait. The decision will be made soon.'

'Wait? Why do I have to wait. Wasn't it suppose to be made before I came out of that stupid dream thingy?' asked Mirai

'yes but its taking a while. She seems to be having trouble choosing.' Angelo said

'Oh great! My fate lies in the palm of a girl!' 

'Yes but not any girl, but Serena!' 

Serena had come crashing down next to a table after seeing her past death. Getting up she looked from Angel to Gemini.

'what now?' she asked sitting down in the free seat

'You choose.' Angel said

'What!?! That's all you give me. Some past memories and expect me to choose the fate or the universes?'

'Yeah' grunted Gemini

'But we can tell you this: either Way Lauren will be there to help you as will Mirai.' Angel said kindly, sounding wise beyond the years she looked. 

'Well that helps…I little.' Serena said softly. Angel conjured up a glass of water and pushed it in front of Serena

'Take your time, this is big. Whatever you choose I'm sure Mirai and everyone else will be behind you.' Angel said sportingly. Gemini just lent against a wall and closed her eyes and said

'Wake me when she's done.'

Serena sat there thinking. Looking at nothing but the table and her glass of water. Everything was up to her! She knew what she wanted yet was it right? Would Mirai approve? Would it change everything? She just didn't know!

'Why did you choose now to ask me this? Why not when I'm older?' Serena asked

'Because only now have you fallen in love. Only now you know he loves you back. Only now you two are together. We ask you know because we do not know the future. If we asked when you were 21 one of you might not love the other as much as you do now. One of you or both could be dead or even worse, one might move to fight for evil and this would never work.' Angel said

'I can choose what I want, not what's best for the universe but what I want right?' Serena asked 

'Right' angel answered. Serena looked up at the child's smiling face. She took and deep breath and stated what she wanted. 

'Well then I know what I what to do. I choose…' 

****

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Aren't I evil? I know I know! It's the lamest cliffhanger 'cause we all know what she's going to choose. Well I say. THIS IS MY FIC AND THIS IS THE WAY I'M WRITING IT SO YOU CAN JUST BUZ OFF IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! To everyone who liked it YAY!!! Review!! PLEASE!!

By the way I'll be re doing most of my fics this holidays so look out for Serena and Gohan camping, at Hogwarts, and dealing with a Christmas love!

{1} The memories of Gemini that were in the last chapter we the only ones she could remember. When she took the form of a Saiyan she lost all her memories. As well Angel and Angelo can't remember EVERYTHING that happened in their life so they started from the first one they can remember!

{2} Buu attacked those Kia's first because he didn't think there was anything higher but there was so yeah.

****

Kia - Kawaii princess: I'm SO glad you like Lady Lauren! As you can see another Lauren pops up this chapter! I'm so sorry this took a while. I wasn't too sure how I wanted this to end. Well I'm happy. NO MORE SCHOOL FOR 10 WEEKS!!!! I hated the SC but its over so YAY!

****

ShadowObscurity: that's ok. I under stand about getting around to reading and reviewing. As long as you review all the other chapters to come I'll be happy! And I'm updating so you should be happy! I see you changed you name. (I hope you changed you name or I have the wrong person!) I like it! :D 

****

Kate: Hey Kate. Thankz for reviewing! I know you don't understand much about DBZ but I hope you understood most of it. And about the spelling mistakes I say this WELL SORRY MRS I-NEVER-MAKE-ONE-SPELLING-MISTAKE-AND-I-GOT-9/9-A'S-IN-MY-REPORT! lol! You know I'm joking! Cya Kate and I'll get around to reading your fics soon! Promise! 

COMING SOON!!

**__**

Matrix: DBZ style!

Staring:

****

Gohan as **NEO**

****

Videl as **TRINITY**

And the others I have no idea of. Any ideas would be a great help!

This story will take a while to get up. I have to borrow the DVD from my uncle, watch it, figure out the characters and bother to write it. Hope to be up in a month.

READ and REVIEW!

Any ideas for The Matrix: DBZ style. 


	13. Awake and CHRISTMAS SPECIAL aka Past, th...

****

The Past is the Past, The Present is the Past?!?!

This is after Buu but Videl never met Piccolo or Vegeta and Goku never came back and never will. Serena and Gohan don't think of his as a dad only a father or a man that was in their life. Videl can fly and is the great Saiyan-man 2 and Serena is the Great Saiyan-Gal, she looks just like Gohan but she wears blue where its green, gold where it's red and silver where its black, her helmet doesn't have any little antenna (she doesn't pose!). They are all 19 or almost 19 in this fic.

* Talking telepathically * =

Action 

'Normal talking' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Change scene 

(Hi) = Just me butting in with a comment or something I forgot 

Hey Everyone! Sorry it took such a long time for this to come out but I kinda got writers block for a little while. This is a Christmas special and chapter 13 so I hope you enjoy! I hope to get the next chapter up soon but in 2 weeks I'm going to Sydney to, well I don't know what I'm going down to do but I am! Hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's a bit rushed!

****

Chapter 13

'Well then I know what I what to do. I choose both.' Serena said confidently. Both Angel and Gemini smiled, this was the right choice.

'You have chosen wisely Young one. Now it begins' Gemini said to Serena. Serena looked at the pure blood Saiyan in confusion but then was covered in light. Her whole body started changing. 

Mirai looked at Libra as he got up.

'Now it begins' he said mysteriously

'What begins…?' Mirai started to ask but was covered with light and he couldn't speak. He started to change. His hair got longer, he grew taller. Everything was changing

Piccolo sat next to Serena again. He had come out of the HTC a few days ago and now only one day was left before the CELL GAMES. The younger versions of Gohan and Serena were both on the lookout waiting. 

'will you ever wake up child?' Piccolo asked then something really weird started to happen. They both started to glow. Soon they were so bright that he had to cover his eyes. A few minutes passed and then the two stopped glowing. Serena and Mirai had both changed. 

Serena was taller, slender, and carver then she was before. She looked about 21 (21 as a Saiyan which isn't much different from what she is now) and her hair was longer and had a silver shine to it. 

Mirai was as well taller, had most mussels and his hair had grown. As well it was now streaked with black. He also looked older but he now looked 21 (in Saiyan years).

Both of their Ki's had changed but not so much that they were a different person. They just sort of had a new edge on their Ki's 

A groan from each of them told Piccolo that they were waking up.

Serena opened her eyes thinking she would see Gemini and Angel again to ask them what was happening but instead she woke up feeling she had clothes on that where two sizes to small. Her eyes were blurry. All she could make out was a green blurry. She had to blink a few times to see that they blurry green thing was her mentor. 

'Hey Piccolo' she croaked. Her throat was soar but that might have to do with for being asleep for the last 5 days. Piccolo handed her a glass of water and she skulked it down. 'Thanks' she said no longer croaky. 

Mirai too had thought that he would have seen Libra and Angelo when he opened his eyes but he didn't. he saw a room, but a very blurry room. He blinked a few times and then sat up. He looked to his side and saw Piccolo and Serena. Serena was sitting up in a bed wearing a white pair of pajamas. He looked down and saw he wore the same thing but his felt so tight that he thought if he moved they might break off him.

Piccolo saw Mirai was awake and gave him a glass of water. Just as Serena had done he skulked it down.

'Thank you Piccolo' Mirai said

'Before either of you ask it's the day before the CELL GAMES. You've been asleep for about 5 days' explained piccolo. 

They both looked shocked but they didn't say anything. All of a sudden they fell asleep again but this time they also disappeared.

Piccolo stood up shocked but didn't say anything. He could sense that they were still alive and safe but he couldn't tell where they were. At that moment Chichi came in with a bowl of water and two wash cloths. She saw no children and she dropped the blow. She looked around the room trying to find the sleeping teens. Her eyes narrowed at Piccolo and she screamed at him

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER AND SON-IN-LAW?' piccolo winced in pain. 

Mirai and Serena woke up and found themselves on a planet with lots of other people. They all had little halos hovering above their heads. Serena picked herself up from the ground and noticed that they were no loner in those white pajamas but in normal clothes.

Serena herself was in blue jeans, black combat boots, a white halter-top that said 'Goddess' in gold and a black CC jacket. Her hair yet again was pulled into 'princess plats.' As well around her waste was a gold belt with a black belt buckle shaped as the Gemini sign with wings

Mirai wore blue jeans too, Saiyan boots, a white mussel shirt and a black CC jacket. His blue and black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Around his waste he adorned a silver belt with a black belt buckle in the shape of the sign Libra with wings.

They started walking towards a castle in the distance where everyone seemed to be going. This weird blue person saw them both and growled at them. Serena squeaked in surprise and some fear. Mirai wrapped his arms around Serena and pulled her close to his body. He then growled at the blue man who had growled at them and raised his power level to just above the other dudes. The blue man looked back and gulped then ran as fast as he could to the castle. 

Serena looked up into Mirai's still blue eyes and smiled at him. She then rested her head on his chest and they continued walking. Mirai let one arm fall so that he had only one arm on her and it was on her waste. 

After walking for about half an hour they came to the door of the white castle/palace. They were open but Serena and Mirai were both not sure they wanted to go inside. Then they saw something that made them want to go inside. A Saiyan that looked identical to Goku walked inside. They only difference is that he had a scare along his face. As well his Ki (yes dead people who have kept their bodies do have Ki) was like Goku's but was totally different. He also wore white and blue robes like the nameks wore. He also wore his tail around his waste and his halo shined bright.

They followed him at a safe distance so that it looked like they were both just going the same place. The reached a room where everyone was sitting in seats facing this throne. The Saiyan that looked like Goku walked up to where the throne was and stood next to two other people who where standing next to the throne on the podium. Every seat had been filled so Serena and Mirai just stood at the back trying not to be noticed. 

A little man dressed in leather and white who had a long beard and dark glasses stood up from the throne. He looked around and saw the two people at the back that didn't have halos. He seemed to smile at this then began to speak.

'I have called you all here to tell you very exciting news. In a few days well shall have a tournament to prove who is the strongest in other world. This is only open to those who have kept their bodies and the Kia's can not enter. We are holding this because Bardock' he interacted the Goku look alike 'has foreseen that all 4 of the Kia's will reunite and one shall had died.' Gasps interrupted the speak but the old man didn't seem to mind. When they had quitted down he continued 'As well I have some rather said news, Lady Lauren and Sir Adam' interacted the two others next to his throne 'shall not be joining this advent as they are going back to the 'Guardian Angel' training center.' Mirai and Serena could both tell that was a cover for something else but what? The crowd also didn't seem too happy with the idea of those two people leaving. 'I expect to see some good fare fights next week. You all know the rules so I have no need to explain them to you. all dismissed'

Everyone got up and walked towards the doors. They all seemed to stare at Mirai and Serena, or growl or mumble 'alive ones' or something like that. Serena and Mirai staid where they were and tried not to make eyes contact. Near the end one person, a really fat and big man. Threw a punch at Serena and hit her in the face throwing her backwards into a wall as she didn't expect to be hit. Mirai's eyes seemed to go green for a second as he kicked the big fat man in the stomach and then continue to attack him. A full out attack was being thrown at the big fat man and being to slow and weak the man couldn't stop the attacks or dodge them or block them. He was getting pummeled till the old man stepped in. 

'That enough young one' he said. Mirai stopped attacking and saw that everyone that was left was staring at him in amazement. 'And you chubby. You are banded from the next tournament.' He finished.

Mirai stepped over to where Serena was lying in a pile of tiles and bricks from crashing into the wall. Mirai helped her up and she dusted herself off. 

'You ok?' he whispered to her

'Yep. Thanks to you' she whisper back missing him on the cheek. They turned around to everyone that was left and Mirai was about to say something when Lauren and Adam came running up.

Lauren grabbed Serena away from Mirai and started hugging her for dear life.

Adam came up and patted Mirai on the back then just smiled. They both looked over to where Serena and Lauren to see them still hugging each other. They finally broke apart and smiled.

'Well it looks like you two finally came back. Welcome back' said the old dude. The look alike Goku looked at Serena and said

'You look like a Saiyan.'

'That's 'cause I am one, well ok only half a one but I'm still a Saiyan.' Serena said 'so is he' she interacted Mirai.

' I am Bardock, third class Saiyan warrior, father of Kakarott and Radtiz.' He said bowing

'I am Michael, Prince of all Saiyans, Son of Vegeta and Bulma' ({1}) Mirai said bowing and Bardock gasped

'I am Serenity, daughter of Chichi and Kakarott, first class warrior.' And like the other two she said this while bowing. Bardock then gasped and walked over to the girl and hugged her

'Granddaughter, it so wonderful to meet you finally. I have watched you for a long time. It is sure an honor to meet you.' stepping back from the hug Bardock continued 'and I see you've found a mate.' Serena and Mirai turned red 'it is such an honor to meet you Prince Michael. You be careful with my granddaughter you here me' Mirai nodded as Bardock laughed. 'I hope to see you two again soon. If you ever need me you know where I am.' With that he bowed and walked away.

Everyone soon filed out leaving only Serena, Mirai, Lauren, Adam and the old dude.

'Well I'll be seeing you crazy cats later!' the old dude said and walked out.

'Well that was weird. Has he always been like that?' Serena asked looking at the retreating form of the old dude.

'No. He's only been like that for a few thousand years. I think it was you twos deaths that did it to him. I wonder if he'll turn back now?' Adam answered

'Yeah the Grand Kia is just plain weird!' Lauren said showing us that even if you have lived for a few thousand million years blondes will always be blondes 

(A/N: no affiance to blondes. It just Lauren's character.)

'I I HEARD THAT LAUREN!' came the voice of the Grand Kia

'Oops!' squeaked Lauren as everyone laughed 

'ok well hold onto us and we'll take you some place.' Adam said. Serena grabbed onto Lauren and Mirai put one hand on Adams back and the other held Serena's hand. They then disappeared and reappeared in the land they had seen Angel and Angelo's memories.

'Welcome home' Lauren and Adam said in unison. 

'Well we better get started. You first need to meditate for a little while to find your powers and how to use them. Then we will get started before you have to go back.' Adam said

Mirai and Serena both sat down in meditation pose and started mediating. A few hours passed and Serena began to glow a bright white and black mix, the pattern was almost like that of a marble cake. She then opened her eyes and smiled. 

'I found it' she said getting up and forming a little cloud to sit on. 'You know when u sit on a little rock that you didn't know was there then it makes it really hard to meditate!' the others just laughed at her. About half an hour later Mirai began to glow the same pattern in the same colors. He opened his eyes to find Serena sitting on a little cloud looking down at him next to the other two.

'how do you do that?' he asked

'What the cloud or the mediation?' she asked

'Both.'

'No idea!'

'Ok well now what is the first thing you need to do?' asked Adam

'Erase any memory of Gohan, Videl and Myself from Mini me and mini Gohan.' Serena said as she closed her eyes and did something weird with her hands as they glowed purple. Snapping her eyes opened she said 'it is done'

'Adam would you be a doll and go get Videl and Gohan. Oh and take Mirai with you. he needs to go down and be at the CELL GAMES.' Serena asked

He nodded and grabbed hold of Mirai

'Remember you can't show any of your powers to them!' Serena said as they disappeared. 'what are we going to do?'

'Let check out how good you are at finding and watching things in other timelines.' Lauren said as she lead Serena to the pool Serena had seen in her memories. This was where she had seen herself as a child lying in the snow. Serena said down next to the pool and looked up and Lauren

'Remember this pool can show you past, present and future of any timeline. Find one of each in any order' Lauren instructed.

Serena looked deep into the pool and started thinking about Mirai's past soon she could see a scene from his past.

They were all around the Christmas tree, a very sad looking tree at that with very few presents underneath. Next to the tree sat a Mirai Trunks who looked no older then 13 sitting next to a Mirai Serena, Mirai Gohan, Mirai Chichi, Mirai Ox King and a Mirai Bulma. Trunks was opening a present which turned out to be a new Gi with Gohan and Serena's symbol on the back.

The young trunks threw himself at Serena giving her a big hug.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' the young Trunks said. The older Serena smiled and hugged back. 

'Well you need to have clothes to fight in don't you?' Serena joked and smiled as she heard Bulma sigh 'He's a Saiyan Bulma. You can't stop him fighting, I'm living proof of that. Mum tried to stop me fighting but that didn't work, right mum?' Serena asked the woman sitting next to her

'Yeas Serena' said Chichi as Bulma cured Saiyan hearing under her breath making Gohan, Serena and Trunk laugh. Trunks then pick on of the presents from under then tree and gave it to Serena.

'Here Sere-Chan. Hope you like it' Trunks said as he handed her a small present

'You know Trunks anything you give me I will love' Serena said as she unwrapped it. Inside was a beautiful hand made picture frame with a picture of Chichi, Ox King, Bulma and Gohan in one row and Serena (kneeling down) and Trunks in the front row. Serena smiled at the frame and the picture with tears in here eyes. She pulled Trunks into a big hug and whispered 'I love it thank you!'

The radio then reported that the Androids were attacking a city. Trunks, Gohan and Serena all flew off to help. When they got their Serena told Trunks to say hidden and not to help. A battle went on for ages and they seemed even till the androids did that stupid trick where one hides behind the other and then appears somewhere else. Trunks joined in but was soon beaten. Serena and Gohan couldn't do it as Gohan was taller then her but not as built and Serena was taller then had more mussel so it won't work.

They then realized that they would die if they didn't get out of there soon. Both were getting tired and even Saiyans can't fight forever. Serena then told them both to get out and she would distract them. Saying her last goodbye to Her big Brother and telling the little child that he was so brave and that she loved him she went off to fight for the last time. Trunks had to be dragged away as it started to rain.

Serena fought for as long as she could but the androids were too strong. They soon delivered their last attack saying 'here's your last and final present little Saiyan!' and she was short at. She lay on the cold wet ground dyeing and she whispered 'I will always remember you...' and she died. 

Back in the land of the living…kinda, Serena wiped a tear away from her eyes and changed to the future of somewhere else. The pool swirled and then a new setting came up.

It was another Christmas scene and their sat Serena and Mirai. They looked no older then they did now but the Aura showed maturity and age. They sat around next to a Christmas Tree. Serena was dressed in a Christmas dress. It was white at the top around her chest and had no sleeves, the white sparkled when the light hit it in a certain way. From the waste down the dress was red and flowed out and was trimmed with the same white stuff that is around the Christmas hats. On her head sat just that, a red Santa hat.

Mirai was in black loose pants and a red shirt that said 'Santa, all I want for Christmas is…EVERYTHING!' and upon his head sat a red Santa hat just like Serena's. The two sat with their arms together as the snow came down but then a voice could be heard that didn't belong to the two lovebirds.

'Mummy? Daddy? Is it Christmas?' a child in red children PJs with Santa hats on them appeared at the doorway. Serena nodded then the child came racing up to her. She let go of Mirai so she could hold the child. The child had Black hair with purple highlights every so often and bright blue eye. The brown hair that poked out from the PJs was wrapped around the waste of the child.

'So Tohan what do you want first? Presents or food?' Mirai asked the child

'That's a silly question daddy!' the three year old stated. Mirai started getting up to the kitchen when Tohan finished his sentence 'I want presents first!' Mirai smiled and got back into his old position. 

'Well the little man, go look at what Santa brought for you last night!' Serena said letting her only child out of her arms. The boy ran to the tree and picked up a whole pile of presents and then brought them over to his parents. He then proceeded to sit on Serena's lap and open the presents.

'Remember Tohan you can only open the ones from Santa now. They rest are for later ok?' Mirai said. Tohan stopped and looked up at his father. When his father said something he ment it…most of the time.

'Yes daddy. I understand' and then continued to unwrap the toy he had started on before his father had interrupted him. The next few minutes went by with Tohan unwrapping every present from Santa. He got everything from books, to clothes, to toys (LOTS of toys!) and even a trike (three wheeled bike) and a sled so he could pay in the snow.

When Tohan had run out of presents from Santa Mirai stared to get up when 

'Stop daddy! I still have to give you each something!' Tohan said and ran back to the tree. He pulled out two small presents and handed one to each of his parents then sat on his mother's lap again. 'Open yours first mummy' Tohan said

Serena smiled down at her son and then looked at the poorly wrapped present and the homemade card which had a angel on the front she opened it up and red it to everyone

****

'If Guardian Angels walked among us you would be mine

No matter what you always keep me safe, rain or shine

I don't need to believe in something I can't see 'cause

I love you and I know you will always be with me!

Merry Christmas Mummy.

I love you HEAPS and HEAPS!

Love Tohan xxx'

Serena wiped a tear from her eyes and hugged her son. 

'That is SO lovely Tohan!' she said as she hugged him

'You still have to open the present mummy!' Tohan said looking up at his mother smiling. Serena carefully opened the present as so not to rip the paper and found a box, but not just any box but one Tohan had painted in playschool. It had a painting of her and Tohan holding hands with Mirai holding Tohan's other hand on the top and on the sides were his hand prints in different colors and the words 'I love you Mummy' in blue paint. He opened the latch and found necklace made out of pasta shells painted.

Serena again hugged her only child with all her might and he hugged back. 

'Merry Christmas Mummy' he said in his cute little voice when the hug was broken

'Merry Christmas Tohan!' Serena said. Tohan then looked over at his father

'Open it daddy!' he said

Mirai picked up the homemade card, which had a picture of Santa on the front and looked inside he didn't find a poem but he found a little letter. He then proceeded to read it to the others

****

'Merry Christmas Daddy!

I may be young and not know why but I know that you bring happiness to Mummy and myself. I know one day everything will change but for now I think I want everything to stay the same! And I wish upon a star that things could stay the same forever and ever! Your just like a shinny Santa, you bring happiness to this family!

Love Tohan' 

Mirai smiled at the letter and ruffed the child's hair up. 'Thanks little man!' then started to unwrap the present. It turned out to be a model sword, the sword that was broken by Android 18 when they first appeared. The model was made out of clay and painted, and ok it wasn't perfect but man did it mean a lot to Mirai. Mirai pulled the boy over and gave him a hug, which the boy returned. 

As the boys hugged Serena got up and brought over the presents from them to Tohan. After the hug Tohan went back to his mothers lap and she handed him a wrapped box.

'Open it Son' she said. Like a light the wrapping was off and all around the place. Under the wrapping was the present that Tohan had wanted for AGES! It was a little hover car. it only hovered about 30cms off the ground was didn't go faster then 40km/h (which isn't fast for a Saiyan but for a human is) but it was what he wanted. It was his favorite color, blue and had a matching driving hat (which was really a helmet made to look like a little cap) and driving gloves (hand protectors). 

Tohan gave his mother a bone crushing hug and then smiled and said

'Thank you SOOOOOOOO Much Mummy! Can I play with it now?'

'No sweetie. After breakfast you can but now you still have Daddy's present to open.' Serena said. Tohan started to rip of the paper again. About 5 seconds later another toy was reviled. It was the second thing that was on his list, the first being the toy car. It was a dumb set, strong enough to handle anything a child Saiyan could throw at it. Tohan then jumped into his father's arms and hugged him. 

Serena got up and walked to the kitchen where she started to cook breakfast which included all of Tohan and Mirai's favorites: pancakes, waffles, bacon and eyes (scrambled), soft boiled eggs and soldiers (you know the little bits of toast you dunk in the eggs) and of course more pancakes. As well there was milk, orange juice and for Mirai and herself there was coffee and tea. 

Serena checked on her boys (Mirai and Tohan) about 5 minutes later to find Mirai trying to put the drum kit together while Tohan just sat back and laughed. Serena smiled at them as she walked back over to all the food. 10 minutes later she called the boys for breakfast. As fast as she had said it the boys were around the table waiting for her to sit down. She sat down and they all dug in

15 minutes later Tohan was drinking the last of his juice, Serena was sipping her coffee and Mirai was reading the paper. When the phone rang. Mirai looked up at Serena as if to say "I'm not getting it, I'm reading" Serena got up and started for the phone when Tohan picked it up.

'Hello, Tohan speaking, who may I say is calling' Tohan said trying to sound like a ground up

'Aw! That's so cute! It's me Tohan, Grandma. How are you going today little one?'

'I'm great Grandma! I got EVERYTHING I wanted! And mummy like what I got her and so did Daddy! What about you grandma?' Tohan asked as he brought the cordless phone back to the table. 

'well I fine. We've been out in the snow all morning. I was wondering if I could talk to your mummy.'

'sure Grandma. Mum its Grandma' Tohan said and handed her the white phone

'Thank you sweetie!' Serena said taking the phone 'Hi mum! How are you?'

'I'm fine but I was wondering when you were coming over for the party.'

'I thought the party was at CC this year.' Serena stated

'It was but well you see…'

'Mother, what is it?'

'Well we were cooking last night and the boys got into a fight and Bulma and myself ran outside to break it up, which I might add took quite a while and now I need a new frying pan. Well we broke it up forgetting all about the food till we saw a fire. We ran inside but it was too late, half of CC had already caught alight and by the time we got it out most of it was burned down, well at least the living part of CC {(2)}'

'Oh no…'

'Oh yes. So Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, and Trunks are all over here. Lucky Dr and Mrs Briefs were away in Australia for the holidays. So we only have the 4 of them.'

'Well if you want I can come over early and help cook'

'Oh no dear I have Videl to help and the kitchen isn't big enough for anymore especially when we have 10 Saiyans to cook for! You come over when you're ready.'

'Well we most likely will start heading over in an hour or so, so we should be there in two hours at the latest. If anything comes up you've got my mobile ok?'

'Ok Hun. See you then bye-bye.'

'Bye mum' Serena said and hung up

'So how's your mum?' Mirai asked over his paper

'Mums good, so is everyone else but CC isn't.'

'Oh that nice. WHAT?'

'Mum and Bulma burnt down the living building'

'Oh, well that's no surprise.'

'Glad your concerned' Serena said but really Mirai was asking things through the bond

'Is everybody ok mummy?' Tohan asked

'Yes sweetie, everyone is ok. But you need to go have a shower and get ready while daddy and I clean up ok?'

'Ok mummy' Tohan said 'then can I play with my toys?'

'Yes Tohan but only for a while ok'

'Ok' Tohan said and ran off to the shower

Serena started to clean up and was soon done. She looked at Mirai who was still reading the paper and said

'you better put that drum together before he comes down or you will have to deal with him laughing at you when you have trouble' Mirai looked up and put his paper down. 

'I guess your right' Mirai said getting up

'aren't I always?' she asked as she went into the lounge room to clean up the mess of wrapping paper. About an hour later they were getting ready to leave. All the toys Tohan wanted to play with when they got to his grandmas place were safely in a capsule which was in Mirai's pocket with all the other presents for the family.

The trip was going to take a while as Serena had to ride on the nimbus being in a dress and all. So with Serena holding Tohan on the nimbus and Mirai who was going to fly net to them they took off. The trip was a bit cool but Serena and Mirai just used their Ki's to warm themselves up. His mother's Ki was warming Tohan who had a thick coat on and a few other things as they flew to the mountains. Serena and Mirai only live half an hour on the nimbus from either set of parents.

Half an hour later they landed and were met by two female toddlers about the age of 4. One had black hair and brown eyes and the other was a mini Bulma.

'Merry Christmas Pan, Merry Christmas Bra' Serena said 

'Yes Merry Christmas you two' Mirai said 

'Merry Christmas cousins' Tohan chimed from his mothers arms as Serena got off the cloud.

'Merry Christmas Big brother, Merry Christmas Big sister! Merry Christmas Tohan!' the mini Bulma chirped

'Yes! Merry Christmas Auntie Sere, Merry Christmas Uncle M! Merry Christmas Tohan!' the other female said

the two girl then walked with the two adults for a few seconds then ran into the house yelling

'MUMMY! MUMMY! THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!' 

Mirai and Serena were both greeted by an older looking Bulma and Chichi

'How is my Son and Daughter doing?' they both asked in unison

'Were fine mum' Mirai and Serena answered in unison

Chichi then picked Tohan out of Serena's arms and held him close.

'Hello Tohan.' Chichi said to the little boy in her arms

'Hi Grandma' Tohan said then turned to Bulma 'Hi Granny. How are you?'

'I'm good Tohan, have you had a good Christmas today?' Bulma asked as Tohan put out his arms so she could pick him up

'Yes Granny. I got everything I wanted!' Tohan said as he was scooped into Bulma's arms. Bulma hugged her only grandson so tight that he croaked 'Need…Air!' letting go of her grandson Bulma placed the child next to his mother and father then welcomed them both into a hug. The rest of the day passed with food, presents and Goku getting hit in the head with the frying pan. Every time this happened all the males would wince and Mirai would mutter 'Thank Dende that Serena doesn't have a frying pan.'

Serena saw her older self have so much fun with everyone. At the end of the day, right on sunset Serena was caught under the mistletoe by Mirai. Giggling they gave each other a long soft kiss on the lips before Tohan, Pan, and Bra pretend to gag. About an hour of so later everyone was sitting around the tree singing in turn a Christmas carol. Everyone before Serena had sung a classic or one everyone knew but Serena decided to do something different. She was handed a microphone and she started singing one carol so true to all the adults in the room as all the children were playing in the next room.

Her voice was soft and clear but o so gentle

__

'Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you with childhood fantasies.

Well, I'm all grown-up now,  
Can you still help somehow?  
I'm not a child, but my start still can dream.

So here's my lifelong wish,  
My grown-up Christmas list

Not for myself, but for a world in need.

No more lives torn apart,  
_That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts.  
Every man would have a friend,  
That right would always win,  
And love would never end.  
This is my grown-up Christmas list._

What is this illusion called the innocence of youth?  
Maybe only in that blind belief can we ever find the truth.

No more lives torn apart,  
That wars would never start,  
And time would heal our hearts.  
Every man would have a friend,  
That right would always win,  
And love would never end,

This is my grown-up Christmas list,  
This is my only lifelong wish,  
This is my grown-up Christmas list.'

The children had stopped playing and had come look at what was happening. Tohan ran over to his mother as everyone stated clapping and telling her how good she was but the one that mattered most was from the most innocent there, her own child who whispered to her from her arms.

'Great job Mummy! You sounded like an angel!'

the pool then changed again and became clear as Serena looked away. Lauren smiled as Videl, Gohan and Adam showed up.

'Hey Del, hey Bro. Welcome back Adam. Mirai get back alright?' Serena asked

'Of course, he was with me!' Joked Adam. Serena turned her attention to the pond. The water began to change color and objects began to form into the end of the CELL GAMES. Serena and Gohan, the Chibi forms were both unconscious and being carried to the look out when Serena noticed something that looked out of place as did it didn't feel right.

'Hmmm, that shouldn't be there…'

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Hey theirs the Christmas Special for you! It's another chapter in the story too! Hope you liked it 'cause I like writing it! Sorry if it's a bit rushed but I wrote it all in one day so it would be up in time! Sorry for all the spelling mistakes but I'm such a ditz sometimes and I really can't spell!

Hope you liked it!

OMG! I wrote 10 pages! OMG!!!!!!!!

({1}) Michael as in Michelangelo but no one calls him that very much

{(2.)} There are two buildings to CC the living building and the office/lab/commercial building. Both are huge but only the Office/lab/commercial building is accessible for the public. The GR and some personal labs are in the living part of CC. He garden and the animal house is between the two

****

cosmictwilight: glad you liked it!

****

v son sayian: glad you like this fic! I worked really hard on it. I've seen that fic…I just haven't reviewed it! :P I liked it a lot but I wanted more GOHAN!!! Well you just saw who serenity chose! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Nyce456: Glad you liked my fic! And Done and done! I really liked your fic! Very cool!

****

Kia - Kawaii princess: So you like Lauren? Yeah she is popping up all over the place but I did tell you she was needed to show the connection between each person. And I've updated as you can see who she is going to choose!

****

Kari Kamiya10: umm, I like it when she gets mad at Goku but umm, couldn't have you reviewed the last chapter and not the third one?

STILL NEEDING HELP ON

**__**

The Matrix: DBZ style!

Staring **Gohan** as **NEO**

Costarring **Videl** as **TRINITY**

****

NEED HELP WITH OTHER CHARACTERS!! PLEASE!

Please review this chapter!


	14. We can, Do the Impossible! YAY! FINALLY ...

**Past is the Past, the Present is the Past?!?!**

**Disclaimer**: I DO **NOT** own DB/Z/GT or the Song We Can. I DO own Serena (no Not from Sailor Moon!), Gemini, Libra, the other stars, the ultimate Kai's, The Gemini Legend and a few other things. If you want to use them just ask and I'll most likely say YES!

Before I start with this new chapter I must first say a few things:

1) This is after Buu, as my earlier notes would have said. I don't want Buu too come back coz to me he really looks like a walking pile of pink hubba bubba bubble gum and I might add I love that flavor! 

2) For all of you who didn't get it. Serena/Serenity and Mirai/Vegeta/Michael are now GODS! They are Higher then Shin. They are the top dogs, the big bosses. They control all and see all

3) There are MILLIONS of other time lines out there. No one can EVER know of they see there own future. Nothing is set in stone as anything can change what happens in life

4) Serena and Mirai are Gods but they have kept there blood….sort of. They are still half Saiyans and I think I might make them quarter human and God like person. As they keep half DNA from their old life and half from their new. They just now have the best combination of blood. As Gods are unstoppable, Saiyans have pure strength and Humans pride themselves on their intelligences.  Though there blood is only quarter God they are full Gods because….well they just are.

5) 4 anyone who wanted to know. I like the character Bardock. He is very interesting. I made him someone special for the Grand Kia because he is the only saiyan that could see the future or bits of it. Over time he has been able to control his power more. 

'What is it Serenity?' questioned Lauren peaking over the shoulder of her master and looking into the pool of the present.

'There' Serenity answered and pointing to a black hole, kind of like a whirlpool but black. It was a little bit in front of the Z fighters 'that's shouldn't be there. Nothing is meant to happen like that.'

'Well it might be nothing Serenity' Adam said as he peaked over Serenity's other shoulder

'No it's not nothing…it feels, evil!' Gohan and Videl looked at each other worriedly then went around to the other side of Lauren and looked into the pool and saw the whirlpool.

'I agree. That's NOT meant to be there!' Gohan agreed

'I've seen something like before but where' serenity started then a memory crossed her memory. It was of when she was 7 and she watched Mirai Trunks disappear into his future 'that's a rip in time! It's someone from the future and let me tell you they aren't here to bring us back!' Serenity said looking kind of worried 

'Well then what do we do?' Asked Videl

'It's what I can do, and only me!' Serenity said

'WHAT?' they all yelled

'I said I have to do this alone. I'm the only one with the power to stop this or be there is something is wrong!' Serenity answered getting up and the others followed. Lauren and Adam grabbed an arm each and stopped her

'You're Crazy! You can't do something like this! You could be killed AGAIN' reasoned Adam. Adam may not have been her assistant/advisor but he was still her friend.  

'But I won't be alone really. Mirai is down there two and he'll help!' Serenity reasoned right back

'What you are going to do is impossible!' Lauren worriedly stated  

'Nothing is impossible if you believe' Smirked Serenity 

'Believe In what Serenity?' Asked Adam

'Dreams, Hope, love and that right will always win' the still smirking Serenity stated

'Your powers are still new to you! You only received them a little while ago! You can't just rush into things like this!' Lauren almost yelled

'Well it doesn't look like I have a choice. I have to do this. And if you try and stop me you will be made to step aside, I am not afraid to pull ranks ' she pulled her arms out of their grips and closed her eyes, concentrating on what she looked like after the CELL GAMES.

 Her body was covered in light and her felt herself shrink into a preteen size. The light died down and serenity opened her eyes. She was now 11 again in a beat up and torn purple Gi. Her hair was short and back to being as black as night as were her eyes. Her arms and legs had what looked like deep cuts in them but it was only an illusion and serenity didn't feel any pain.

_They'll try to stop the dream we're dreamin'  
But they can't stop us from believing  
They will fill your head with doubt  
But that won't stop us now  
So let them say we can't do it  
Put up a road block  
We'll just run right through it.. Cause..._

'Cool so Lauren come with me and Adam go to the Kame Island and looked after Baby Trunks and Bulma. I have a feeling they are after the younger forms of Mirai and myself. Videl and Gohan. Lauren will be back up here in a few minutes with mini me. Under no circumstances is she to be awoken. She doesn't remember us remember.' Adam then disappeared and Lauren and Serenity followed.

Lauren and Serenity appeared up a bit from the CELL GAMES arena where the Z fighters where. Four people were being carried. Mini Serena, mini Gohan, Mirai Trunks and #18. Serenity flew right over to Mirai and he opened an eye a bit. He was hurt but not dead. His God like powers were keeping him alive. Without a word Lauren healed him and Mirai got out of Tiens grip.

Lauren then tired to get Serena out of Piccolo's arms but he wouldn't give her up. He then noticed that there were two of the girl in his arms. One flying about near Mirai and the other in his arms. 

'Piccolo, give her to Lauren. She's going to a safe place while I pretend to be her. Mirai you need to say in Tiens arms making look like your really hurt. Something going to happen and we need to use the power of surprise to win' Serenity said and Piccolo handed the younger girl over to Lauren who disappeared as soon as the child was in her arms.

'Everyone. You have to act like we are hurt.' Serenity said as Piccolo scooped her into his arms and she pretended to be unconscious. Mirai went back into Tiens grip and acted half dead. They all started flying again.

* What's happening Sere? * Mirai asked telepathically to Serenity

* I'm Not sure but I think you should be ready for a fight!* Serenity answered back the same way still 'acting' to be unconscious 

'Hello Z Fighters' a cold voice said from behind them all. They all stopped and turned around to find what looked like a normal looking girl floating in front of the but they knew never to judge by looks.

They all had passed the whirlpool a little while ago with out seeing it and now this must have come from it. None of the Z fighters that could see this new arrival knew about this thought. 

The girl would have been in her late 20's. Her face was very pale, almost white, her hair was brown and was in a short little bob which curled at the end and went to about her chin. She wore black Gi pants with a red Gi top and a black undershirt. Her boots were black combats and her sash was a dark blue.

'Who are you?' Asked Piccolo holding onto the girl in his arms like it was life of death

'My name is Kate. I am also known as the Hakaisha in my time and I still would be if it wasn't for two pests of Gods that have defeated me! I came here to get there younger counter parts so this never happened. I thought I would get the strongest before I go after the baby and the dead time traveler' Kate indicated Mirai in Tiens arms

'B-but what ARE you?' Krillin asked almost shaking 'are you human or alien?'

Kate rolled her red eyes and said 'do I LOOK human? NO! I'm a Marshin; I'm from Mars that's why I have a few similarities. You pitiful humans only discovered my race a few years ago. It was someone name Trunks Briefs he and his assistant, Marron something traveled to Mars and met with us. Of course he offended us and we waged war. Now only two people can save that future from me and one of them is that girl! HAND HER OVER GREEN BEAN!' Yelled Kate at Piccolo who just held onto Serenity tighter.

'Never! She is Hurt! What you are doing is unfair! She cannot fight back!' Yelled Piccolo

'Duh! That's why I'm doing it! Now hand her over or I'll blast you with her!' she stated raising her hand at Piccolo and charging a Ki blast. Piccolo gave a determined look and didn't move nor did he hand the girl in his arms over

'Ok die with her! See if I care' and with that Kate fired a blast. The other three standing there yelled out 

'NO PICCOLO!'

The blast kit and smoke covered Piccolo and Serenity

'Ha! Stupid Earthlings! Don't know when to quit! Now Hand over the Time traveler three eyes!' Kate smirked thinking 'this is TO easy!'

'Hey Kate or should I say Hakaisha. Your not finished with me yet!' Yelled a voice. The smoke from around piccolo cleaned and reviled Serenity in her child form standing in front of Piccolo. Both didn't seem to hurt though Serenity still looked like she had just fought Cell. Kate turned around to see the girl

'HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!?!' Kate yelled at the girl 'YOUR MEANT TO BE DEAD!' 

Serenity just smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

'THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!' screamed Kate and backed away from the girl

'Well it looks like I can do the impossible!' smirked the child God

_We can, do the impossible  
We have the power in our hands  
And we won't stop 'cause we've got  
To make a difference in this life  
With one voice, one heart, two hands, we can_

A calm look crossed the Alien's face 'I get it! You must have just gotten your powers! That doesn't matter! You're new to this. Now the odds are stacked against you child!' 

This didn't faze the child she just glared at the villain 

* Sere, you want Help? * asked Mirai via a telepathic link

* NO! I want to do this on my own! * She said back

* But the Odds are against you! I can even the score! * Mirai almost screamed in her mine

* NO! You can't help and you can't hold me back! I'm doing this and I'll tell you if I need your help! * Anger almost filled her mind and she replied

'You know you can't do it Kid! You're Weak! You CAN'T defeat me!' taunted Kate with her hands on her hips looking down at the child. Serenity flew forward and stood face to face with the Villain

'Watch me!' the child like God said coldly

_They say the odds are stacked against us  
But that can't hold us back, we will be relentless  
There's a voice they're gonna hear  
A voice so loud and clear  
So let them say we can't do it, give us a mountain,  
and we're gonna move it.. Cause..._

Serenity threw a punch at Kate but missed

'Ha! Kid you can't win! I'm stronger then you will EVER be! Mainly because you won't live to see the end of the day!' laughed the time traveler villain 

'I CAN! I WILL!' Yelled the child, the aura glowing silver and growing larger. She then did a roundhouse kick at the back of Kate's head. It hit its marks and Kate started to fall but caught herself before she fell too far.

'Wow kid. You actually hurt me…a little' smirked the adult 

'I'm not a kid! I'm just vertically challenged' smirked Serenity

'Well Miss Vertically-challenged I'm not going to let you win!' Kate joked and then swung at Serenity but missed as she ducked and the first went flying above her head

'Too slow!' she then swung at Kate but her fist did the same as what Kate's fist did to her

'So are you!' Kate smirked and swung but this time was blocked by serenity's fist. Each blow was matched or blocked by the other fighter

Both fighters were hurt and panting

'Your good kid…but you won't defeat me! It's IMPOSSIBLE!' yelled the time traveler 

  
_We can, do the impossible  
We have the power in our hands, and we won't stop  
Cause we've got to make a difference in this life  
With one voice, one heart, Two hands, we can_  
  


'Nothing is impossible' the god said gaining her breath

'Yes there are many things impossible! True love! Dreams! Hope! Good wining over evil! These are all impossible!' Yelled Kate

The god's eyes flashed silver

'NO! True love is possible! Dreams do happen! Hope is always there! AND GOOD SHALL ALWAYS WIN…' the god yelled and threw her head back. Her eyes flashed from Silver to black and back to silver. Her hair flashed the same colour and back to black and back to silver. With a final scream her hair and eyes turned silver and stayed that way. Her body was surrounded in a silver aura and made her so bright that even Kate had to cover her eyes.

The light grew and then died down. Then there stood, after all this time, the Goddess of the universe, the ultimate Kia. She now looked like an adult and her silver eyes showed one emotion, hatred. Her clothes were now all silver but the golden undershirt, her sash, her boots and her wrist bands. Her cold eyes looked up at the enemy with hatred.

'…as long as I am here! I will show you I can make a difference! I will change this world and you are just one thing to change. And you know why.' Kate shook her head in fear 'because I have faith! I have dreams and I believe!' Finished the now adult God.

_We're gonna make a change today (make a change today)  
Because we've got the faith it takes  
To win this race, so let them say we can't do it  
Put up a road block  
And we'll just run right through it cuz.._  
  


Serenity ploughed at the attacker and aimed a punch at her face. Kate tried to move away from it but she was too slow. The punch hit its target and knocked Kate down to earth where her impact made a VERY large crater. Serenity slowly flew down and landed on the edge of the crater and looked at the now dust, dirt and blood covered alien. Kate struggled to get up feeling her power cut in half. Serenity put her hands on her hips and smirked

'Will you give up?' asked the goddess looking at the filthy creature. 

'W-who are y-you?' questioned the shanked up alien. A softer smirked creased Serenity's face as she looked down. 

'Who am I? Are you sure you want to know?' the alien nodded 'I am Devi' and then the Alien began to shake with fear, Devi meant Goddess in Indian, the main language spoken mars. This was the legend, the one to bring constant peace. 'Wanna give up now?' she taunted but still the Alien shock with fear and said nothing. 'I am willing to let you live…' started but Kate flew up and with the last of her energy she blasted Devi. Smoke and dust surrounded Devi and she smirked till the dust cleared, and there standing unscratched stood Devi.

'Nice try but I will still let you live, if you do only good' said Devi. The Alien seeing defeat flowed up to the edge of the creator and nodded making Devi smile. Piccolo and the others then met up with Devi and Piccolo having good hearing this yelled at Devi

'You can't Serenity! Its impossible to turn her onto our side!'

'One Piccolo in this form I am Devi and two nothing is impossible!' Devi answered staying calm. She lifted her hands over Kate and a light surrounded the Alien

  
_We can, do the impossible  
We have the power in our hands and we won't stop  
Cos we've got to make a difference in this life  
With one voice, one heart Two hands, we can_  
  


The light died down and there stood a different person. A child, 11 or so stood in the place of the alien once was. Her skin was now darker, almost tanned, her hair was the same, brown and in a little bob. Her eyes had changed from red to a brown with green. Her clothes were now also different; her wore a red shirt, black jeans, white sneakers and a black belt. Kate was now a human and had been taken back to her teenage years to re live her life from where her mind and body wanted to take over the world, but her mind seemed to retain her memories.

The girl looked up and now an older person then herself. She looked down and herself and smiled. She looked human! She was the same as everyone else, and Devi was going to give her a second chance of life

'Devi?' asked the preteen looking back up at the adult

'Yes Kate?' responded Devi looking down

'Thank you!' the child said her eyes brimming with tears. Devi now kneeled down and looked the teen in the eyes

'Thank you! But I'm sorry, you no longer have anything but your flying powers and your just a tad above normal human strength. There is a home for you child. They are nice people, they would love you but do you want to go?' asked the goddess. Without a second thought the child responded

'YES! YES PLEASE! YES!' as she jumped up and down. Taking the child's hand Devi flew into the sky and over to where an attack was, just before the CELL GAMES. Flying down they were met with the face of an old man and a young girl with brown/red hair who waved them down

'Hello there Lime, and Mr Mercury I have a new addition to your family' Devi smiled kindly at the preteen who stood proud and tall next to her 'this is Kate Mars, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind looking after her.' Asked Devi. Mercury Senior smiled kindly and Lime just smiled hoping for a yes.

'Have we met?' asked the old man

'Yes we have, my brother once came here and saved miss lime here. I believe you know him, his name was Gohan.' There faces lit up at the name 'I came afterwards and scared off Tao but I believe we have indeed met' answered the goddess 'so will you take Kate? She needs a family and I thought of you first.' Asked Devi

A smile on the old mans face grew 'yes miss, you saved mine and my towns lives, I am sure we can take care of Kate.' Said the old man as the two children jumped up and down in joy. Devi bowed to the old man

'Thank you Sir, and Kate' the girl looked up 'don't forget me please' 

'I won't' and with that Devi disappeared, going back to where her younger self was being kept. Appearing for only a few seconds Devi grabbed her child self and then disappeared again and appeared below the look out. She flew up with the child in her arms smiling to herself

_I can (oh I can)  
Do the impossible (do the impossible)  
I have the power in my hands, and I won't stop  
Cause I've got to make a difference in this life  
With my one voice, one heart, two hands, we can_

She did something and she showed everyone she wasn't just a child that she knew her power and she was ready. She landed and placed her younger self down at the feet of the small green god when someone's voiced yelled out to her

'You IDIOT…'

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

There it is, chapter 14 is it? I can't remember and I'm the writer! I'm SOOOOOO sorry it took so long to come out. I just started yr 11 and my work load as tripled to what it use to be. I have an essay, a letter, a composition, a summary of stages of labor, an RE assessment, an assessment on prenatal development and a 6 page web page due ALL VERY soon! So you see I don't have much time for writing and it isn't good for me! I need this to take my mind off life and this is the only night I got my homework done in time to write! 

I am working a few new projects but they won't be out for AGES which I very sorry about

Ok Translations:

Hakaisha =  destroyer in Japanese 

Devi = Goddess in Indian 

Review Corner

 **V son sayian**: I have answered almost all your questions above but a few…well you will just have to wait and see!

**CosmicTwligh**t: I don't know why I am doing this because I have answered any of your Questions in MSN the day u reviewed. Oh and you asked this tonight yes there will be a sequel!

**ShadowObscurity**: well I am sorry I haven't updated since…well a long time but I got my 'lazy' butt into gear and I hope you have red my latest chapter. I hope you like and I hope you review. Oh and yeah I do work with CT a bit, great gal, she's my sister…kinda…


	15. Who are you?

**Past is the Past, the Present is the Past?!?!**

**Disclaimer**: I DO **NOT** own DB/Z/GT. I DO own Serena (no Not from Sailor Moon!), Gemini, Libra, the other stars, the ultimate Kai's, The Gemini Legend and a few other things. If you want to use them just ask and I'll most likely say YES!

**Chapter 15**

'You Idiot' Yelled Mirai as he ran towards the Goddess. 'You could have been KILLED! You should have let me help you! You don't know what that stupid Kate will do! You don't know if she will always be on your side! You SHOULD have killed her you stupid girl!' yelled Mirai at the goddess. Her silver eyes shone with tears that she tried not to shed.

'I did what I thought and still think is right. I didn't die, no one but me was any bit remotely hurt and Kate is with a loving family and won't turn on us! Can't you see I did what I thought was the best thing to do?' Devi said to Mirai. 'Why can't you believe me?' said Devi in tears

'Because I don't know who you are any more!' spat Mirai and walked away to where he was meant to lay down and pretend to be dead. Devi looked at him and de transformed into just Serena from the future. She looked at her younger self on the floor and the younger form of her brother and then flew off the lookout as fast as her normal transformation would allow.

Serena flew till she found that special place she went when things didn't go her way. It was a beautiful part of the forest that seemed untouched. The water fall seemed to touch the sky, the trees where as green as emeralds and the water seemed as blue as sapphires. Around near the base of the waterfall were rocks that seemed to be made just for sitting on. No where else in the lush area were any other rocks, only the greenest and softest grass she has ever seen or felt. Above her the sun shone threw the leaves of the trees and onto the water making the light dance in a way that seemed almost friendly.

Serena landed on the soft grass and then fell onto her knees and put her head into her hands and cried. She cried away from people she knew, people who respected her and people who cared.

She cried for the words spoken from a person she thought loved her. She cried for his disbelief. She cried for the pain in her heart. And she cried for herself, her native-ness in believing that someone loved her and for her broken heart.

Mirai. Because of him she was crying. Why should she be crying over his words? Because he loved her or did he?

Vegeta/Libra had told Gemini he loved her

Michael/Angelo had told Angel/Serenity he loved her.

But had Mirai Trunks told Serena Son that he loved her? No! It was his pasted forms that loved her past forms. Mirai didn't seem to love her and if he did he didn't show it today very well. He didn't trust her abilities, he didn't trust her judgment and he wasn't happy that she had won without killing anyone.

Mirai Trunks Briefs didn't love Serena Olivia Son.

That was it, that was all. Serena then thought of something. Did she love Mirai?

Gemini had told Vegeta/Libra she loved him and she had loved him

Serenity/Angel was in love with Michael/Angelo and she had told him

Yet did Serena love Mirai? He was nice, most of the time, he was strong, he was cute, he listened, most of the time, he was different then the others, yet so was she. Did she love him? She wasn't sure and she wouldn't say anything to any since she didn't want to be hurt.

Serena moved herself over to the waters edge, she could now still lay down but look into the water too. What she saw she didn't like

She saw a girl with long messy black hair with a tint of silver, a girl with black eyes with a hint of red around them, a girl with lightly tanned skin and a girl with tear stains down her checks. Her tears still ran, ran down her cheeks then into the water flowing away with the current.

Serena sat up and sat at the waters edge. She looked down into the water and saw her clothes bloody and torn. She closed her eyes and then a second later she opened them again. She saw her once torn and bloody leans and shirt turned into a clean and well kept blue two piece.

She dipped her feet into the water and then slid into it. The cooling liquid surrounded the teen and soon her whole body was underwater. She opened her eyes only to see perfectly clearly and not blurry as it normally was when she opened her eyes underwater. She started to swim deeper and deeper into the depths of the known to her. Everything looked so peaceful and untouched. She kept swimming down and with the current.

She reached the bottom of the river and watched around her. Everything was so quiet and serene. She saw a small school of very little fish swim near by and then she noticed her hair. It flowed around her reminding her a lot or Arial from the little mermaid. Giggling she spun around and watched everything spin and how her hair reacted. She then looked down and noticed something. Her chest and stomach rose up and down as if she was breathing above the water. Also her lungs didn't sting with the need of air. She was breathing normally.

'What's happening?' she thought to herself as she still watched her chest rise and fall 'I can breath underwater! Totally cool!' a little fish swam by, all my it's self. 'NEMO!' her mind screamed thinking of a movie in her time! 'I found Nemo!'

The fish stopped and looked at the girl. The fish looked young, a few weeks old maybe but it had this look as though it was about to say something.

'Hi' the fish said. Serena blinked at the fish

'Did you SAY something to me?' she said and it was her voice that was heard not a lot of bubbles coming out of her mouth. The fish giggled

'Yeah! Who else would I talk to?' the fish asked, Serena blushed a little bit and then smiled

'Sorry I only just found out I could breathe underwater and now I can talk to fish' Serena answered

'That's ok, I normally talk to humans but they normally they don't talk back! You must be special! Maybe like a super human or even a god!' said the little silver baby fish in awe

'Well I kind of am a goddess, I'm known as Gemmi, Serenity or Devi. Heard of me?' Serena asked wondering if these fish knew more then they were given credit for. The fish's eyes widened and the fish smiled…well as good as a fish COULD smile

'YOUR DEVI! You mean the ultimate goddess? The most powerful warrior in the history of the universe? The one who is said to come and ride all evil? The one that controls all? The one that is one with nature?' asked the little fish

'I'm Devi yeah but I didn't know all that other stuff but it might explain why I can talk to you.' Serena/Devi said

'That's SO cool! I'm Sparkles by the way! It's SO good to meet you!' Sparkles said swimming around the head of the teen.

'Nice to meet you too sparkles.' The teen said then an older fish that looked the same as Sparkles

'Come along Sparkles, this human can't understand you!' the older fish said Sparkles rolled her fishy eyes and sighed

'Ok daddy! Bye bye Devi' the fish said and swam away as Serena/Devi waved.

Serena then swam up to the surface to come face to face with Mirai.

'Serena…we need to talk' he whispered and pulled her out of the water

'How'd you find me?' Serena ask meekly sitting down in the grass with Mirai. Mirai stared at her figure but then tore his eyes away from her and said

'Who are you?' she blinked not getting what he meant then it hit her

'I'm not sure. I think I'm Serena, Gemini, Serenity and Devi all in one…I'm not sure. But who are you?' she asked looking at the water.

'I am me with new powers. I have two past lives and everything else I'm not sure of.' Mirai looked at the girl who had shared so much with him. He pulled Serena closer to him and looked her in the eyes. 'You don't know who you are yet you know your powers?' he asked. She looked away and then to the sky

'Hidden voices…they told me my penitential, what I could do…I believed them. I think it was Gemini and Serenity talking to me, telling me what to do. I knew I could do it because they had done things just like what happened today…why didn't you believe I could do it?' Serena hurt voice echoed in his mind as she looked him in the eyes. Blue clashed with black, both filled with deep hidden emotions. Pain, struggle, self hatred, sadness and love.

'Michael and Libra talked to me too, they said you could get hurt, that they wanted to protect you just like I did. They didn't want you to see anymore pain then you had too.' He whispered as he looked deep into the goddess' eyes

'Michael and Libra loved someone in me but why did you want to protect me?' asked Serena looking right back into the blue eyes which looked away after the comment had been made

'I…I don't know. I just felt like I had to…because….' He started

'Because why Mirai? Why did u need to protect me?' his blush grew brighter. He opened his mouth to say something when his mobile rang, he looked surprised and then picked it up and answered it

'Hello?' Serena sat back and listened to the one sided conversation 'Hey mum how'd you get my number?...I did weird…she does?...I'll be there…yeah soon…love you too mum…later' Mirai hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket then turned to the girl near him. Serena stood up and turned away from him.

'Go! Just go! Go to whoever is more important to you!' Serena said a little too harshly then she would have liked. Mirai got up and walked over to her. Taking her hand and turning her to face him he whispered

'Will you be here when I come back?' Serena pulled her hands away and looked at the water sadly

'I'll at least be in this dimension, I can't leave without Videl and Gohan. Go before I do.' She whispered and dived into the water once again. Mirai just stood there knowing it was his fault that she was being cold to him so he took to the air to meet up with Serena's younger counter part.

Gohan and Videl watched all this from a pond that Lauren was controlling.

'Serena is being totally stubborn! Can't she see that he loves her?' Cried Videl to the other 3 around her. Adam and Lauren looked at each other then at Videl

'She can see but she doesn't want to.' Answered Lauren making Gohan and Videl give a confused look

'She doesn't want to be hurt or let him get hurt by one of them leaving. She knows that sooner or later he…' Adam started

'…and herself will have to leave each other to return where they belong' Lauren finished

'But don't they both belong here? In this dimension?' Gohan asked confused

'Yes but first they must both…' Lauren started

'…Return where they belong till it is time for them both to be called permanently here…' Adam continued

'…and that won't be for around 100 years when they have both finished living in their mortal worlds.' Finished Lauren standing up and walking over to a tree and pulled off 4 apples. 'Here eat this, should keep you full for a while' Lauren instructed as she threw Adam, Gohan and Videl and keeping one for herself.

'Is there anyway we can go home? I mean I want to say goodbye to my mother before we leave.' Gohan asked Adam

'Yeah when ARE we leaving?' Videl asked. Adam and Lauren exchanged looks

'When Mistress Serenity feels she is ready. She is still hiding in the mortal world trying to figure out her feelings.' Adam answered looking into the pool where Serena was getting out of the water and sitting into her mediation position.

'I wonder why she is mediating' muttered Videl to herself as Serena just sat their 'maybe we should check on what Mirai is up to. I mean he did just leave Serena when she needed him to say something.' With a wave of her hand Lauren changed the pool to show Mirai sitting at a table and talking with a younger version of Serena and Gohan as well as the past forms of Bulma and Vegeta.

'Brat follow me' Vegeta said to his future son and walked to his GR. Mirai got up and followed.

'What's up dad?' Mirai asked looking confused 'do you want to spar or something father?' he asked.

'No brat I want to know what are you going to do about Gemini. Why did you go off like that before at the lookout?' asked Vegeta as he lent against the wall of his GR. Mirai went a little red and turned away

'She could have gotten hurt. I couldn't stand it if she got hurt…' Mirai started but his father interrupted from the wall

'And why would that be?' Vegeta smirked as Mirai turned a brighter shade of red and opened his mouth but nothing came out. 'What was that son?' Mirai turned an even brighter red and whispered just loud enough for Vegeta to here

'Because I…I love her.' Vegeta smirked and then laughed

'I knew it! I knew it! You were scared that she would get hurt and you would lose her. So when are you going to mate?' Mirai turned even redder

'FATHER!' Mirai screamed and turned away from Vegeta blushing

'You will sooner or later. So tell her you love her then start with the mating. You know you want to!' Vegeta laughed and then calmed down 'so go brat. Go do what you have to do then go tell that girl you love her and start mating.' Vegeta finished as he pushed Mirai out of his GR.

Mirai stood there stunned at the OC of his father at the beginning and the straight forwardness of how Vegeta put how Mirai himself felt. Chibi Serena then ran up to Mirai.

'Mirai want to go to the river? Please! I'm not allowed to go anywhere with out an adult. Please!' begged the child. He looked at her

'She looks so much like her older self! I have to tell Serena or Gemini or whoever she is now that I do, I really do love her!' Mirai thought to himself then out loud he said to the child. 'Ok but we have to be back before dark, I don't want to have to face your mother.'

Chibi Serena screamed in delight and ran off saying she would be ready in 10 minutes. Mirai sighed and wondered to himself as he walked to his room and got his stuff ready

'Can I really loose her again?'

Meanwhile Serena was searching herself for the answers she needed. Going into mediation position Serena started her search. She had no idea where to look but soon knew she was in the right place when she saw the door. This time when she opened it their were three people sitting at the table. Serenity, Gemini and a new person

'Welcome back Serena' Serenity said waving her hand over her glass and it filled up again but a red liquid.

'I thought you all disappeared when I chose for the merger.' Serena said

'We will never disappear Serena. The merger was only of our powers and what you will become. We will always be here to guide you.' Gemini answered after taking a long drag of her coffee.

'We are also you different power ups well besides your Super Saiyan transformation. You can choose to become Serenity or Gemini or the combination of both which is me. Devi.' Said the new person. Serena looked her up and down.

The new person and long silver hair which was tied up in a brad and bright silver eyes. She wore a silver Gi with a golden undershirt, gold sash, boots and wrist bands. All up the new girl seemed to look about 21 or 22.

'So does this mean I have like a split personality kinda?' asked Serena looking at all of the three girls

'Yeah kinda. We will talk to you subconsciously to begin with but as you get use to us we will talk to in the centre of your mind where you will hear us right away.' Answered Devi as she waved her hand and a glass filled with water appeared.

'So what am I? What do I have to do?' asked Serena sitting down at the table and she too waved her hand and a glass of water appeared.

'You Serena are a goddess. You are the reincarnation of myself and Serenity over there. You are a combination of both of us yet you are nothing like us. You will choose your own path and rule the universes. You are known throughout the multi-universes as Devi, the goddess who will rule over all, be one with nature and bring peace forever.' Answered Gemini who looked Serena right in the eye.

'But what is my name? Am I Serena? Serenity? Gemini? Devi or do I have a totally different name all together?' Serena explained confused.

'Your name in your mortal form as you are now is still Serena. When you choose to become the combination of Serenity and Gemini you are me, Devi…' started Devi

'…when you choose to become all light and the reincarnation of Serenity you are me…' continued Serenity

'…and when you let your instincts take over and you become a pure blooded Saiyan or you go to the stars for answers then you become me, Gemini the Saiyan who was really a star.' Finished Gemini. Serena just sat there looking at the walls of the room trying to get everything to sink in.

'What will happen to me?' asked Serena turning to Devi who seemed to know everything

'You child will become who you wish to become. You will do as you wish because we cannot choose for you' Devi answered and looked to the others

'But you will go back to your own time and live out your mortal life normally' added Gemini

'We'll train you though you know to like control your powers but then again so will Lauren and Adam.' Serenity added after taking a sip of her red drink and then giggling.

'What are you laughing at Serenity?' asked Serena taking a sip of water

'You and my Michael! He's so confused it's not funny and he's love struck for you and doesn't know about it yet!' giggled the youngest goddess their. Gemini stole Serenity's glass and looked inside.

'Serenity! How many times have I told you not to conjure red soft drink! It makes you totally hyper!' Gemini said scolding Serenity.

'Oh great! Now I have a little hyper being running around in me! That will be fun!' Serena said sitting back and glaring playfully at Serenity.

'Ok. I'm sorry!' muttered Serenity. Serena smiled sadly at the thought of Mirai.

'Serena he loves you, that why he needed to protect you. He knew he couldn't loose you again. He remembers how you lost you long ago and I bet he doesn't want that to happen again.' Gemini said looking up from her coffee.

'Oh…that would explain it…but he doesn't show he loves me.' Said Serena looking down into her glass.

'That's just the way guys are, they are insecure but they don't show it. They have to be pushed to do anything to with feelings.' Gemini said smiling

'How would you know?' asked Serenity

'My Vegeta had to be pushed by his father to tell me he loved me. It was all worth it though' smiled Gemini and then took a sip of her coffee.

'Hey Serena it's getting late you better get out of mediation and get going.' Devi said getting up.

'How do you know?' asked Serena

'Because we understand and know how differently time passes in the brain then it does outside. You've been here for a few hours' Devi answered as Serena stared at her in amazement.

'Wow! Well then I better go. Hey will you guys teach me how to do that, tell time while I'm in mediation?' asked Serena as she got up to the door

'Yeah we will. Now go!' Devi said and pushed Serena out the door.

Serena opened her eyes with a start and looked around, the sun had set and the moon hung high over the earth shining down upon the planet and its people. Serena stretched out her sensors and found that Mirai was coming and was only a few minutes away. She looked down at herself and she noticed she was only in a pair of swimmers.

Concentrating the bikini glowed and morphed into a lovely hugging midnight blue dress that went down to her knees and didn't have any sleeves. Upon her feet now rested a pair of midnight blue high heels that had straps over her feet and partly up her ankles. Placed her hand above her hair and slowly she felt warmth come from that hand and soon her hair as dry and curling over her shoulders. With one ounce of concentration a ribbon wrapped around her head and tied underneath her hair at the back of her head.

Serena rearranged herself on the soft grass and waited for Mirai to appear in the sky which wasn't long, only about a minute. Mirai landed with a soft thud and then sat down next to Serena.

'I've been hanging with your younger self today.' Mirai said when he noticed that Serena had turned away from him. 'She was really upset about her father I thought she needed it. Chibi Gohan was hanging around too. I hope they had fun.'

'Well I know I did when you did that with me, it really cheered me up something I really needed back then but I still need it today.' Whispered Serena

'What do you mean?' he asked looking at her noticing how beautiful she looked in the dress she was wearing.

'long ago I remember two of your personalities told my other personalities that they loved each other…I need to know if your right here and right now love me right here right now.' Serena said looking right into Mirai's eyes and he turned away.

'Love complicates things, why bother with it. It got you angry with me, makes my parents act all weird and makes your mother sad because she lost the one she loved. If I do love someone it would only bring pain. So why bother?' he said looking at his hands. Serena placed a hand on his cheek and turned him to face her

'I thought I was meant to be mad at you but I'm not any more.' Whispered Serena 'please just please tell me if you do or don't love me right here and right now! Please tell me!' a tear escaped down her cheek and she awaited his response.

'Serena…' Mirai started as Serena closed her eyes and expected the worst. She jumped a bit when she felt Mirai's hand on her cheek wiping away the one lone tear. Serena opened her eyes and looked deep into Mirai's. 'I can't lie to you Serena…I do love you but…but I'll have to leave soon to go back into my time as will you.'

Serena smiled and when she smiles her eyes shine with life and love.

'We'll meet again I'm sure of it because…' Serena started but was interrupted but Mirai's lips on hers. The kisses became deeper and more passionately till Serena pulled away and yawned placing her head on Mirai's shoulder.

'You're tired. You've been though a lot today, you should rest.' Whispered Mirai in Serena's ear which made her giggle softly into his shoulder. 'I'm taking you to CC where you can get some rest' he said and took Serena into his arms bridal style. He then jumped into the air and took off to CC. he soon landed on the balcony of his room and walked into his warm room while Serena slept in his arms.

Softly and carefully Mirai placed the girl of his dreams onto his large king size bed. Mirai walked over and lit the fire which he sat in front of and stared into it lost. A soft silky voice brought back his attention to the world of the living

'Mirai honey…are you ok' asked Serena waking up and watching Mirai from the bed. Mirai turned to her and smiled.

'As long as you as still with me I will be.' He whispered and walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. Serena blushed at the comment and then moved over on the bed

'Lay down with me please' she whispered

'Isn't that outfit hard to sleep in?' he asked. She nodded and then closed her eyes while her clothes glowed and morphed into a long white princess style night dress without shoes. Her hair also fell from its ribbon and fell behind her.

'Come' she whispered. Mirai took off his pants and top leaving only his boxers on.

'You don't mind me only in my boxers?' he asked blushing as she looked him up and down.

'I don't mind at all. Now come over here' Mirai moved the blankets and got into the bed. Serena then moved over to him and placed her head softly on Mirai's bare chest while Mirai wrapped his arm around her and held onto one of her hands with his free hand. She sighed and smiled as her free hand ran up and down his mussels on his stomach. Mirai smiled down at the girl and kissed the top of her head lightly making her look up. She kissed his lips softly and then placed her head back onto his chest with a smile of pure happiness on her face.

'This is perfect' he whispered to the girl in his arms.

'I know. I wish tomorrow would never come' she whispered back

'Let's not think about tomorrow but here and now.' Mirai replied and slowly feel asleep with a goddess in his arms. Serena smiled to herself and listened to Mirai's heat beat and slow rhythmical breathing. She looking into the sky and saw a shooting star and made a wish.

'I wish things with Mirai would always be as perfect as they are now' Serena then fell asleep with a smile of pure happiness on her face and in the arms of someone she truly loved.

In the world of the Gods Lauren watched over Videl and Gohan as they slept in each other arms. Adam sat near Lauren watching his master and Mistress Serenity sleep in each others arms. He looked down at them and smiled.

'Sleep well Master for soon things will not be as perfect as they are now.'

There you are! Chapter 15! YAY! 10 pages! I'm so proud!

To all my loyal readers I am SO sorry! I know it's been several months since I updated but things have kinda well caught up with me. I never in my whole life expected yr 11 to be as hard as it is now. Oh yeah and I've been to the hospital twice since my stomach saw so sore. Doctor says it was stress. Eh! What you going to do, take away all my assessments, all my homework, all my troubles with guys, troubles with my friends, troubles with my 'father' and all my exams? Hey that wouldn't be so bad! You can do that if you want!

I have a few other ideas for stories and they might be out soon if I can continue them or…well find them.

**Review corner **

**bitten by the kitten**: thanks

**cosmictwilight**: yeah Kate is a goodie now. Glad you keep writing. I'm sorry this took so long to come out.

**ShadowObscurity**: don't worry about that, as long as you review this chapter and the ones that follow! Sorry about the ending. I suck at endings so I ended it where I thought I would get the most attention. lol. Well any ideas for what to do in this or the sequel would be appreciated

**Kaye**: thanks for your ideas. I'm sorry but the Matrix DBZ style won't be out till at least after my exams, which is when I start yr 12 (senior year) in about 12 weeks. At the moment I am scared about what will happen but oh well. Goku well I Kate him because well he reminds me of my good for nothing father. Did the same bloody thing to me! Goku is never the good guy in my stories. I totally can't have him in DBZ Matrix unless it's a small part. I was actually thinking Vegeta as Morpheus. Oh and I'm not the only one who hates Goku. There are HEAPS of Goku bashing and hating stories out there. And don't worry. I'll email you when it comes out (DBZ matrix that is)

Please everyone Review! It really helps me to continue to write.


End file.
